The Second Kid
by BlueInk77
Summary: Jo, Harry's sister is born. My friend and I bent the rules slightly by writing this, we know, so please do not tell us we made mistakes or didn't put something in. We are both avid fans and have written this story as we wanted to write it, sorry.
1. The Birth of Josephine

Authors Note: This is the first time that Cat and I have written a story for fanfiction.net. Please review. We need reviews. Good or bad we don't care!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Cat and I don't own H.P. JKR does, so I'll have to thank her. Now with no further adieu read on!!  
  
The Second Kid  
Written by Padfoot718 and Cateyes187  
  
Chapter One: The Birth of Josephine  
  
A year after Harry was born Lilly Potter gave birth to a second child.  
  
"Congratulations Lilly, you have just given birth to a beautiful baby girl." The nurse said handing Lilly her new baby. Tears of happiness filled Lilly's eyes.  
  
"James look, Harry has a younger sister." She said moving her finger against the little girls' cheek. James smiled at his wife and baby.  
  
"What do you want to name her?" He asked.  
  
"Josephine Olivia Potter." Lilly replied.  
  
"Jo." James said smiling. Lilly nodded.  
  
A few weeks after Jo's birth Lilly got to bring her back home to meet her older brother.  
  
"Harry, I want you to meet your new little sister, Jo." Lilly said holding Jo above Harry's crib. Harry smiled a cute baby smile. James came into his son's room and put his arm around his wife.  
  
"They're so adorable aren't they?" He whispered.  
  
"Too good to be true." Lilly replied. James picked up little Harry and walked in to the living room followed by Lilly with Jo.  
  
"Remus, Sirius, I want to introduce you to Josephine Olivia Potter." Lilly said holding the smiling Jo up so Remus Lupin and Sirius Black could see her new daughter.  
  
"Lilly she has your eyes." Sirius complimented.  
  
"Well Sirius, if you look they are more blue then they are green." Remus said tickling Jo under her chin.  
  
"What ever you say old pal, what ever you say." Sirius said smiling at the little baby.  
  
"Remus do you mind holding Jo while I go check the food?" Asked Lilly.  
  
"Sure thing Lilly." Lupin said taking hold of Jo.  
  
"The Potter family may seem happy sitting around their table with their friends and two precious children but just wait.Just wait." Lord Voldermort whispered. He was planning to kill the Potter family just as he had killed so many other families. 


	2. The Potter’s death

Chapter Two: The Potter's death  
  
That night Voldermort snuck up on the Potters.  
  
"Lilly take Jo and Harry! Get out of here! I'll try and hold him back as long as I can!" James said drawing his wand and preparing to fight Voldermort.  
  
"James no!" Lilly screamed, tears running down her face.  
  
"Go Lilly! I'll be fine! Take the kids and get out of here!" James called back. Lilly did as she was told. She scooped up Jo and Harry and ran for the front door. A death eater stood in her way. Right as the death eater raised his wand to curse Lilly and her children Lilly ducked into the other room. There was no escape! The back door was to far away; a death eater would surely catch up to them. Lilly ran up stairs into the baby's room. She closed and locked the door. Jo and Harry sat on the floor crying.  
  
"Shhhh, it's OK. Its OK Mommy is here." Lilly said trying to calm her babies.  
  
Downstairs Lord Voldermort and his supporters were over powering James. Soon the new father could no longer hold back Voldermort; he fell to the ground lifeless. Voldermort then advanced to the upstairs. He threw open every door until he came to the room Lilly and her two kids were in. He raised his wand and blasted the door off its hinges. Lilly screamed and made a dive for her children. It was to late Voldermort had cornered her.  
  
"Prepare to die." He hissed. Lord Voldermort muttered one of the unforgivable curses and Lilly gave a high-pitched scream and fell to the floor dead. Voldermort then advanced onto Harry and Jo. But instead of the curses killing the two infants it backfired and wiped him of all of his power. The curse did not fully kill Voldermort but made him extremely weak. He fled from the Potter's house to leave the two infants crying there on the floor with a scare upon their foreheads. 


	3. The Return to Hogwarts

Chapter Three: The Return to Hogwarts  
  
Jo Potter was sitting on the Hogwarts Express on her way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was her first year going to this school. The only family she had was her aunt, uncle, cousin, and her older brother, Harry Potter. And now, a year younger then anyone else in the school, except for one child (who shall be mentioned later), was about to make her arrival. At the age of ten, Jo now has long black hair that she keeps in two braids that come a little past her shoulders. Her eyes were bluer than they were when she was born. She was very skinny, despite how big her appetite always was. A knock came to the door, breaking the silence in the cart. It was her brother.  
  
"Hey sis, why so glum?" asked Harry. He was a couple years older then Jo, so it was his second year of Hogwarts teachings. He was twelve, while his younger sister ten.  
  
"I don't know. It's kind of scary going to a new school away from well, you know, the Dursley's," Jo answered, sounding kind of sad, "where did you head off to?"  
  
"Oh, I just went to get us some candy."  
  
"What kind of candy?" Jo asked, a sly grin on her face.  
  
"Um, chocolate." Harry answered nervously seeing the way Jo reacted.  
  
"Yes! Hand it over bro!" Jo said and tackled Harry for the sweets.  
  
"OK, OK, get off of me, I'll give you some!" Harry said, shocked by his sister's behavior.  
  
"Some? Some? Oh no dear brother of mine, you will give me all of your chocolate now!" Jo said making a grab for the bag of candy in Harry's hand.  
  
"Now wait a second that isn't very fair. How about we divide the chocolate half and half and then split the box of Bertie Bott's Beans?" Harry asked trying to compromise as he struggled to get his sister off of him  
  
"I don't think so, hand over the chocolate now!" Jo said trying to grasp the bag.  
  
"OK, get off me!" Harry said pushing his sister against the side of the cart to get her away from him. He pulled the chocolate out of the bag and handed it to Jo; his sister began to eat the chocolate immediately.  
  
Sabrina Spellmen was sitting the cart waiting patiently for their arrival at Hogwarts. She was a lonely girl, no family what so ever. She was an orphan, making her think she will never make any friends because of it. She had silver blond hair and bright green eyes. Her hair was usually combed back behind her shoulders, and came down a little past her waist. Sabrina was very skinny because she never really got to eat, and when she did, it was very little. She had a necklace with a charm in the shape of Saturn on it.  
  
When they finally arrived at Hogwarts, everyone climbed out of their carts at the same time. Jo almost got pushed over by someone who looked like a third year. Jo only got a glimpse of the side of his head and gelled-into- spikes hair, but she thought he looked pretty cute. He seemed to just push his way through the crowd, or was the crowd parting for him? Anyway, they all piled off the train and walked towards the boats that first years rode to reach Hogwarts grounds. Harry, though he was a second year, was to ride to Hogwarts in the boats with his sister, since Jo was younger than everyone else. They finally got to Hogwarts and entered the tall, castle like school.  
  
All the new first years began to walk into the Great Hall to begin the sorting ceremony. Jo felt very nervous. Her brother wasn't with her anymore; he had to go have a seat with the Gryffindors inside the hall. 


	4. The Sorting

Chapter Four: The Sorting  
  
As Professor McGonnagall lead her and the other first years into the hall, all the older kids turned and stared at them, as Harry said they would. Then they all gathered around where Professor McGonnagall was standing and waited for her to speak. She told them how they were going to be called by name to sit on a stool and have a raggedy old hat placed on their heads. This hat would tell everyone which house that person would be in. Then, the professor began to call out the names.  
  
She would call out "Lindsey Wagner"  
  
The hat would said "Hufflepuff"  
  
"Jake Gonzalez"  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
The list seemed to go on and on in no particular order. Then the Professor called out the name Sabrina Spellman.  
  
The small girl that was in a similar age predicament as Jo began to walk forward. You know how if you look at someone, sometimes, he or she will look like they would be a smart person? Well, that's what this girl looked like to Jo. She sat down, and Jo tried to look her straight in the eyes, but Sabrina kept looking away. Despite this, Jo could see the intelligent look lingering in her darting eyes and on her face. The hat sat on her head. It seemed to be concentrating on where to put her. She just sat there, finally selecting her shoes as the choice place to rest her eyes on. Jo noticed that her shoes looked real old and raggedy. Then the hat said.  
  
"Well, well, well. Where should you go? Hmmmm. You have bravery, but you also have quite the brains." The girl looked up at this remark, as if she didn't understand why the hat had said this. "But where do I put you. Hmmm." There was a little silence, and then "I suppose you would make a good.Um.Ravenclaw!" The girl stood up, a bright smile on her face. She looked happy to finally be able to sit at the house tables. Jo was still looking at her when,  
  
"Josephine Potter!"  
  
"Um, excuse me, it's Jo. Just Jo. Not Josephine. Just Jo. That's it. Jo."  
  
Jo looked up; the Great Hall fell silent at her comment. She turned around to look at her brother. He was staring at her. He looked like he really wanted her to go and see what house she was to stay in and with that, 'you don't talk to a professor like that' look. He kind of nodded to show her that he was watching. Jo slowly, and now silently, walked up the short steps and sat on the stool. As the hat was placed on her head and began mumbling to itself what house to put her in, Jo looked around at all the kids. She thought she saw the boy that pushed her on the train. She looked at the side of the room and saw a boy, with slicked back blond hair and a sneer on his face. He kind of glared at Jo as she sat there. Then the hat spoke.  
  
"Well, you would make fine Gryffindor material, but you would also make a fine Slytherin. Where to put you.where to put you. What do you think? " Jo didn't know, how was she to know. She just sat there. "Don't know, well, let's see. I think you should be put in.Um.put in.Uh.I know! Slytherin!!" Jo stood up as the hat was lifted off her head and walked to the Slytherin table. She sat down next to a couple of other first years and glanced over at Harry. He looked kind of.troubled, and confused. Then he shot an angry look over to the blond haired boy and mouthed "You better be nice Malfoy, or I will get you!" 


	5. Draco Malfoy

Chapter Five: Jo Meets Draco Malfoy  
  
After the feast, an older boy showed Jo and the other first year Slytherins to the common room and dormitories. Jo found where her stuff was and changed into a nightgown. Then she went back down stairs to hang out until bedtime. Jo chose a chair and sat down, laying her head down to relax. All the sudden, the blond haired kid walked up to the chair and hovered over her. At first, Jo didn't want to look at him, but then she realized he wasn't going to go away until she did. She slowly lifted her head. The boy looked at her, a sly grin creeping across his face.  
  
"Well, well, well. Ol' Potter's sister. Wow, what a surprise. It is funny how young Potter got stuck in Slytherin with her brother a little ways up the stairs in the Gryffindor common room, chatting with his friends, probably not even thinking about his little sis." The boy said, grin getting bigger. "Let me introduce myself. I am Draco Malfoy."  
  
"That's a stupid name." Jo told him, trying to act tough so he would back off.  
  
"Stupid huh, not as stupid as J-O-S-E-P-H-I-N-E!" He remarked. Jo realized he wasn't going to be easy to get rid of. She was about to stand up and just walk off when the boy snapped. His grin turned into a smile. Two big arms grabbed her from behind and lifted her out of the chair by her shoulders. Malfoy laughed at Jo's shocked face.  
  
"Oh, you can't leave so soon, you haven't met my right and left hand men. This is Crabbe on your left and Goyle on your right. They will become quick friends of yours. They will be giving you a lift very often." Malfoy laughed at his stupid joke. Jo didn't think it was so funny.  
  
"Not if I can help it." Jo remarked.  
  
Malfoy laughed some more. "Oh really, what do you plan to do about it?" Jo just gave Malfoy that same snake like grin, and kicked backward. Crabbe and Goyle fell to their knees in pain from Jo's hard kick in the stomach. As they fell, Jo lunged at Malfoy and punched him in the chest, hard. As Malfoy's hands shot up to where Jo punched him, Jo did a flip over his head and ran for the girls' dormitories. But Crabbe and Goyle were on her tail. She dived into the room in slammed the door right before they came in. She heard a thud and then another from where they had rammed into the door and fell to the ground. Jo locked the door.  
  
"The other Slytherin girls will have to find another way in, 'cause that door ain't coming unlocked." Jo said to herself as she collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep. Tomorrow, she would start her first classes, and maybe meet some new kids. 


	6. Jo Meets Cedric Diggoy

Chapter Six: Jo meets Cedric Diggory  
  
Jo awoke to an alarm the next morning. She checked the time on her clock. It was 7:30 a.m. She got up and got dressed so she could go to breakfast. Jo slowly walked down the stairs to the common room. She was very tired, but wanted to have a good meal in her stomach before going to her first few classes. As she stepped out of the Slytherin dormitory, she saw Harry waiting for her. She ran out to greet him.  
  
"So, how was the first night?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Well, if you like being scooped up be the shoulders by two big guys who are bossed around by some weak scrawny kid, than yeah, it was great." She remarked.  
  
"By who," Harry asked a hint of anger in his voice,  
  
"Two big guys and some scrawny freak." Jo repeated.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about them, I will strike fear into their cold blooded hearts, then they won't bother you no more." Harry said, grinning to his little sister.  
  
After breakfast, Harry, got a pass to be dismissed from his classes to show his sister to hers'.  
  
"Thanks for showing me around bro. It's really nice of you." Jo said, looking up to her older brother.  
  
"Hey, no problem, after all, you are my sister." Harry replied. Harry was taking her to her third class, Transfiguration. They climbed up a flight of stairs and entered another hallway. There were a bunch of kids wandering around and chatting. Harry waved to a couple of them and said hi.  
  
"Who are they?" Jo asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, just some friends." He replied.  
  
"I know they are friends, but exactly who- -" Jo began to ask, but heard a bunch of girls squeal. When they did, every kid around parted to one side of the hallway or another, some left the hallway completely (mostly Slytherin guys). Then the hallway fell silent as Jo looked around to see what was going on. But all she saw was some guy standing at the end of the hallway. He began to walk down the hallway. Still, nobody said a word. It was so silent; Jo began to wonder if people were even breathing.  
  
"Harry, who's he?" Jo asked Harry in a small whisper.  
  
"Oh, him? That's Cedric Diggory, the most popular guy in school, even more popular than me. All the girls love him, but he doesn't like most of 'em. He is going out with a girl named Cho Chang. Then, to top that off, almost all the guys want to be like him." Harry said shaking his head and grinning to himself. When the guy got closer to where Jo and Harry were standing, Jo caught herself supporting the same dreamy grin that looked exactly like a lot of the other girls in the hall did, and ordered herself to wipe it off her face.  
  
"Hey Potter." Cedric said.  
  
"Hey, 'sup?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, nothin'." He replied, "School and Quidditch is all I have had time to do. Lucky for me, I have a two-hour break after my next class. Hey, who's the girl?"  
  
"Oh, this is my little sister Jo." Harry replied casually.  
  
"Hey, you look familiar. Oh, I know where I've seen you, you're that kid that I ran into on the train, sorry 'bout that. Really didn't mean to hit you. I am so rude, hi, nice to meet you, I am Cedric Diggory, guess you are Potter Junior." He said as he stuck out his hand to shake Jo's.  
  
"Jo, my name is Jo." She replied sharply.  
  
Cedric smiled a movie-star smile. "Fine then, Jo, not Potter Junior. Well, if y'all will excuse me, I have to get to potions; Snape'll have my head if I am late three times in a row. I'll catch ya later." He said and walked off. As he left and went up the stairs, everyone crowded back into the hallway. Jo could hear some girls saying,  
  
"Can you believe that Cedric Diggory actually talked to that first year? Why didn't he say hi to me?"  
  
Jo smiled at the other girls' jealousy. She liked having attention, even if she had to get in trouble to get it. She loved attention almost as much as she loved chocolate. And she loves chocolate a whole lot.  
  
As they continued to walk down the hall to Professor McGonagall's class, Jo asked,  
  
"Harry, what year is Cedric in?" Jo said dreamily. She was off so far in la la land that she ran into the blond haired girl, Sabrina. 


	7. Sabrina Spellmen

Chapter Seven: Sabrina Spellmen  
  
"Ow." The girl winced when Jo ran into her and nearly knocked her down. Then she stood up. "Hey, could you tell me where Pro. McGonagall's class is. I am a little lost." She asked.  
  
"Sure, we are headed down there, you can walk with us." Harry replied, helping the girl pick up the books that spilled from her arms.  
  
"Muggles' Gadgets and Gizmos." Jo read off one of the books that Harry picked up. She gave Harry that 'what the heck is this?' look. He just kind of shrugged.  
  
"Yeah," the girl said shyly as she snatched it from Harry's hands. Then she looked up and got a look on her face. "I am sorry," she said, "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sabrina Spellman." She stuck out her hand to obviously shake Harry's more than Jo's. Jo just kind of glared at her as Harry shook her hand. Then she looked at her watch.  
  
"Uh oh, I hope it isn't to far, we only have a couple of minutes." She murmured.  
  
"That's okay, it's just down the hall." Harry replied. "I am Harry Potter, by the way. And this is my sister Jo."  
  
As they walked, Jo murmured to Harry, "Did you see how she basically just ignores me?"  
  
"Well, yeah. But that is what you get for glaring at her and criticizing her books." Harry said.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Jo whispered back.  
  
"Don't act stupid, I saw you glaring at her when I shook her hand." Harry whispered back, sounding a little angry. "Well, here we are." Harry said and showed the girls in. "Just find a seat you two, I need to go talk to Professor McGonnagall." Harry said and walked up to the professor's desk to have a little chat, leaving Sabrina and Jo stand by the only two empty seats.  
  
Jo looked over at the girl, but she was staring at a boy sitting near the wall. Jo looked over to see whom she was starring at. There was a boy sitting over in the corner. He starred back at them. Jo decided he was kind of cute looking. Then, she realized he was looking more at Sabrina than at her. So she looked away, and sat down. Sabrina sat down next to her and started pulling out books and papers. Jo thought she was a snob, she didn't understand why Harry had sided with her instead of his own sister. She looked to see Harry walking to the back of the classroom. Then Pro. McGonnagall began to teach the class.  
  
After she was done with Transfiguration, it was the class Jo had been waiting for. She first thought that she was rid of the Sabrina, until Harry told the girl that she could walk with him and his sister to flying lesson.  
  
"Harry, why do you keep inviting her to walk with us?" Jo questioned Harry.  
  
"Because, one, she doesn't know where to go, and two, because I am a lot nicer than you are." Harry sounded like he was irritated with Jo.  
  
"Are you mad at me for not being nice to her? Can you hardly blame me? I mean, she has been rude ever since we met." Jo was beginning to get angry herself.  
  
"You know what Jo; I don't want to talk about it, all right. Let's just go to flying lessons quietly if you would please. And by the way, you never really met her; I introduced her to you. You haven't said a word to her." Harry grumbled back.  
  
"Grr to you too." Jo mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Jo, be quiet, I don't need any cheek from you." He grumbled back.  
  
"Oh, you know what, I don't have flying next, I have Divination. Sorry 'bout that. I guess I need to be going the other why. Thanks for the help, nice to meet you. Good bye." Sabrina said and walked off. Harry looked after her with a confused expression.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Jo asked, a little concerned.  
  
"Nothing, just . . . you don't take Divination until third year." He answered, still confused. But now, Jo was confused too. They walked the rest off the way to flying in silence. At flying, Harry walked up to Madam Hooch and explained what he was doing here instead of being in class. She just nodded and Harry walked off to sit on the grass. And then, they began class. 


	8. Flying Lessons

Chapter Eight: Flying lessons  
  
"Good afternoon class." Madam Hooch said.  
  
"Good afternoon Madam Hooch." The class said in unison.  
  
"Welcome to your first flying lesson." Madam Hooch said. "Well, let's began. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, 'up'."  
  
Jo looked over at Harry and then did what she said to do. "UP" She chanted, and the broom flew up into her hand as soon as she said the word. Jo looked over at Harry; he had a huge smile. He mouthed 'good job!'. She gave him a smile back.  
  
"Now, if you would please mount- -" Madam Hooch began  
  
"Madam Hooch, Madam Hooch! A snitch, it has bad wiring and got loose!" A boy that looked about Cedric's age came flying over on his broom. Jo thought he was kind of cute too. Jo looked over at Harry. He had popped up on his feet as soon as this guy said the word snitch.  
  
"Who let it loose Wood?" Madam Hooch asked in astonishment.  
  
"I think someone accidentally left the lid open, and, with bad wiring, the snitch could be anywhere. We can't find it. And I am a Keeper, so I can't get it. I was thinking about going to get a Seeker." Wood replied.  
  
"Harry, what's a snitch?" Jo asked Harry while Wood and Madam Hooch discussed what to do.  
  
"It is a tiny golden ball that is very, very fast, only people with certain abilities can see it and catch it. With bad wiring, the snitch could be anywhere. Except off." Harry was about to finish his sentence when Jo flew high up into the air and zoomed off.  
  
"Wow" she thought, "This is pretty good for not knowing how to fly a broom. She heard someone talking behind her. She turned around and saw Harry pointing towards the castle. Jo flew to where he was pointing, and saw a tiny golden ball spin around in the air and fly around the Hogwarts wall. She took off after it. Soon, Jo was right on it's tail. She leaned forward and started flying faster. She lost balance for a second, did a flip, stuck out her hand, and enclosed it around the tiny ball. Jo looked back at Harry and held up the hand that had the snitch wrapped up inside. Harry was laughing and smiling and clapping a mile a minute. Jo flew over to join him and they both flew down together.  
  
While they did such, Cedric Diggory was watching Jo from his window. "I wonder if I can have a Slytherin as the seeker for me team." He asked aloud. He left his studies on his desk and jogged out of the Ravenclaw dorm and down the hall to Professor McGonagall's office to have a short discussion with her.  
  
Harry walked Jo up to the boy called Oliver Wood.  
  
"Hey Oliver, this is my sister Jo. She just caught your crazy snitch. Jo, this is Oliver Wood, he is my Quidditch captain."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Jo said and handed Oliver the snitch. He just nodded back. They finished off the rest of class, Oliver showing Jo a few tricks on the broom after her proving her naturally ability to fly. Then they had about one and a half-hour lunch break. As Harry walked Jo to her dorm, Professor McGonnagall called them into her classroom. 


	9. Professor Mcgonnagall’s Talk

Chapter Nine: Professor McGonnagall's Talk  
  
"Harry, you can wait by the door. I need to talk to your sister." Harry nodded and walked back to the door, while Jo continued to walk forward. Sabrina was sitting in a chair in front of the professor's desk.  
  
"Now, Jo. I was sitting here at my desk when Mr. Diggory comes running in to tell me about a haywire snitch he saw you catch." the Transfiguration teacher began. "I was wondering how would you like to participate in a new team-picking this year?"  
  
"But, doesn't that mean that I will have to play against my brother?" Jo asked obviously agreeing to the team idea.  
  
"Well, yes, but I will talk to Harry about it later. Right now, I want you to consider whether or not you want the job." The professor began  
  
"I'll take it!" Jo said excitedly.  
  
"Now Ms. Potter, I know you are quite enthusiastic about this, but I really want you to think about it. There could be some major rough time after everyone finds out a Slytherin is playing for Ravenclaw. There may be quite a bit of teasing and chiding and insults that may follow the first practice or game, so really think about it. Let me know your decision in the morning. You are dismissed. I must talk to Ms. Spellmen now."  
  
Jo left the room to join Harry as Professor McGonnagall began her discussion with Sabrina. "I need to talk to you about my class." Were the starting words.  
  
Ha ha, little smarty-pants has finally got a flaw in her learning. Jo thought to herself as she walked outside.  
  
"Hey, was that Sabrina in there?" Harry asked while Jo walked out.  
  
"Yeah, Professor McGonnagall needs to talk to her about her class. And I want to hear what happens." Jo said as she leaned against the wall with her ear pressed to it.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"Well, I am going to my dorm." He said and walked out.  
  
"Whatever." She said still listening. She heard this.  
  
"Well Ms. Spellmen, I think you are doing excellently in class." Professor McGonnagall said.  
  
"Well, thank you Professor." Sabrina said not sure of exactly how to respond.  
  
"I was examining your first test, and matters show enough knowledge to be moved into a third year Transfiguration class." The professor said.  
  
"Well...thank you miss. Wow." Sabrina said in awe.  
  
"You're welcome Ms. Spellmen. You will begin your new transfiguration class tomorrow." The professor said. "You are dismissed." Sabrina came practically skipping out of the room.  
  
"Well hello Jo. Nice to see you. I thought you would have already gone to lunch." Sabrina stated in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Oh.Um.well, I decided to.Um." Jo stammered as she tried to come up with an excuse for her waiting around.  
  
"Walk with me to your dorm?" Sabrina suggested.  
  
"Yeah." 


	10. Lunch

Chapter Ten: Lunch  
  
An hour later, Harry walked into Jo's room to see if she wanted him to walk her to lunch.  
  
Harry said. "It is just time for lunch. Then you have potions and charms. Then you eat supper and go to Astronomy." Harry said, looking down Jo's schedule.  
  
"Whatever." Jo said. Harry nudged her in the ribs. "OW!" She said and gave Harry an evil look. He mouthed 'watch your tongue'. Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley come walking into the room.  
  
"It's time for lunch Harry, ya' comin' or not?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, can I bring my sister and her friend with us, or do they have to walk ten steps behind like your sister does?" Harry asked grinning.  
  
"I vote for walking behind us, but that's just me." Ron said grinning back.  
  
Harry smiled back. "Then behind us it is." He exclaimed. Then he and Ron began to walk off and out of the dorm.  
  
"Wait. What 'friend' are you talking about, it is just you, me, and Weasley apparently." Jo said.  
  
"No, we are going to pick up Sabrina on the way." Harry called back of over his shoulder.  
  
"What?!" Jo yelled. When no reply came from the boys she walked out of the dorm. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" She growled under her breath. Finally Jo caught up with them. They were already going into the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
"Wait, I am coming too." Jo yelled as she hopped through the door at the last moment.  
  
"Sabrina!" Harry called. "Time for lunch!"  
  
"Ok, I am coming, hold on a second. Let me shut down my computer." Sabrina called back. They all heard the click of her computer turning off and then saw her hopping down the stairs.  
  
"She has a computer?" Jo asked looking at Harry with that 'she is a computer geek' look.  
  
"All right. I'm ready, let's go. Wait, who are you, I don't believe we have met." She said looking at Ron.  
  
"Oh, I am Ron Weasley." He said sticking out his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I am Sabrina Spellmen." She said shaking his hand.  
  
"Well, now that y'all have met, can we go to lunch now?" Jo asked in the irritated voice she got when she was held up by a polite moment.  
  
"Yeah, we're going. Sorry you weren't here to take the poll Sabrina, but Ron and I decided that you are to walk with Jo about ten steps behind us." Harry said.  
  
"Whatever." Sabrina said as she shrugged and started to grab her robes from a chair. Harry nodded and he and Ron walked out of the room.  
  
"Hey, wait. Is that hardly fair?" Jo yelled after them. No reply. "Fine, let's go Sabrina." Jo said and stormed off. Sabrina followed in her usually quiet manner.  
  
"Why are you always so quiet?" Jo asked in a kind of demanding voice.  
  
"Well, where I came from, you shouldn't talk unless directed to talk. Otherwise, you could end up in the cellar." She said and Jo could see that a chill ran down her back.  
  
"Where do you come from?" Jo asked, a little nicer this time, after the reaction to the last question.  
  
"I, well, I come from." her voice trailed off. She kind of lowered her head, her golden bangs falling over her shoulder.  
  
"That is the secret my brother has been keeping from me about you. Where you come from. But it is okay, you can tell me. It's not like you come from an orphanage or something."  
  
Sabrina brought her head back up, a sad look in her eyes.  
  
"Or do you?" Jo asked in such a low voice, it was almost a whisper.  
  
Sabrina's head slowly nodded up and down.  
  
"Oh." Jo mumbled. "Sorry, I didn't know."  
  
"It is okay, I figured you find out sometime or another, with Cho Chang spreading it around school." Sabrina said, lifting her head completely to look at Jo.  
  
"Cho Chang?" Jo asked, trying to change the subject. "Who is she?"  
  
"Oh you must have seen her once or twice, she always wondering all over school." Sabrina said in a bit happier voice, obviously for the change of subject. "Come on, I will show you." She began to wander up the stairs again. Jo hesitated to follow her. I wonder if she knows I am a Slytherin, Jo wondered to herself. Then she shrugged and followed Sabrina up the stairs. Sabrina strode over to a huge vanity supporting a large mirror with two small picture frames on the side, no pictures in them. There was a tube of Chap Stick lying on the top of the vanity. There were also several blush compacts sitting in a peculiar order on top of the vanity. Sabrina stood over it, and then placed her fingers on top of some of the compacts. She pushed them down altogether and the mirror flashed. The reflecting mirror plunged into a black screen instead of a piece of glass. Then a sign in screen appeared.  
  
"Wow," Jo mumbled. "It's some type of computer."  
  
"Yes it is. I built it myself." Sabrina said, still watching the computer and typing in things on the blush compacts.  
  
Then a list of people popped up. Sabrina scrolled down and clicked on Jo's name. A picture of Jo popped up along with several paragraphs.  
  
"I guess you could kind of say it was your files." Sabrina said, turning around to face Jo, as if she could read her mind. "I can get pictures and stories on anybody I want from here. I am going to find Cho Chang, and show you her picture." Sabrina scrolled down the list of kids with the tube of Chap Stick, and stopped when the cursor on the screen was on Cho's name. Then Sabrina twisted the end of the tube with her finger and a page on Cho Chang popped up. Jo had just begun to read it when Sabrina shut down the whole computer at the sound of knocking at the door.  
  
"Hey, are y'all comin' or not?" Harry said as he and Ron stepped in to the room.  
  
"We are Sabrina and I were just chattin'"  
  
"Oh, we should have known Harry, we can't expect any less, their girls, they can't help it." Ron said and then he and Harry began to crack up. Jo glared at Ron, but when Harry saw her, he gave her 'the look', and she stopped.  
  
"Well, let's go if we're going, we don't want to be late." Sabrina said, a little hint of annoyance in her voice. Jo looked over at her, and Sabrina looked back. She had a 'are we going or not?' look.  
  
"Right," Harry said, "let's go." Then, at the same time, Harry and Ron spun around on their heels and walked away. Sabrina looked down and just shook her head. She began to walk after them. 'She seems like a nice person, maybe she isn't as bad as I thought she was.' Jo thought to herself as she jogged after Sabrina. 'Wait! What am I saying?! She's a Ravenclaw, I'm a Slytherin and Slytherins and Ravenclaws are almost worse rivals than Gryffindors and Slytherins. And who does she think she is taking off without me, I thought she was going to try and be my friend.' Jo then finally caught up with her. She jogged past Sabrina and stood next to her brother. But the conversation that he and Ron were having stopped as soon as she walked up. They both looked down at Jo and just stared. 'They act as if I am an alien or something,' Jo thought to herself, 'they are just staring at me. They just kept staring'. But Jo noticed Harry look at her, backwards to Sabrina (who was walking about five paces behind them), and then back at Jo. She got the message.  
  
"Oh come on guys, you didn't really mean that I had to walk behind you." Jo said, a little begging sound in her voice. Harry just looked back to Sabrina and back at Jo again. Ron, on the other hand, just glared at her, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Did you?" Jo asked in a small, squeaky voice.  
  
"Gee Ron, maybe she didn't hear us clearly, what do you think?" Harry asked, looking at Ron, a slight hint of bullying in his voice.  
  
"I just don't think she was listening." Ron said, still staring at Jo.  
  
"Then maybe I need to say it again, you should walk behind us, you haven't made any new friends, why don't you go talk to Sabrina." Harry said, and he and Ron engaged in conversation again and sped off toward the Great Hall.  
  
"Guess I don't have a choice." Jo muttered angrily. Then she turned around to see what Sabrina was up to, and gasped. She was standing there, right where she was when Jo had passed her up, talking to Harry's Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood. She was smiling and she giggled a couple times. Then Jo heard him say he would walk her to lunch. And they took off, without even looking back at her. A whole lot of nerve, the both of them, Jo thought.  
  
"What are you doing here, just standing in the hall with your mouth hanging open like a catfish?" Someone asked behind Jo. "Are you lost, you are a tad late for lunch." Jo spun around to see who had been talking to her. And she saw him. Cedric Diggory was standing in the hallway with a little half smile on his face. Jo could feel her face getting hot, it was a little embarrassing, especially since it was him that had to see her standing there with her mouth hanging open, staring at nothing and no one.  
  
"Oh, hi." Jo forced out, putting her head down, to embarrassed to look at him.  
  
"So, are you lost or what?" He asked again, a little impatiently this time.  
  
"Oh, no my brother kind of took off with out me. He and his friend were talking and I kind of.Um."  
  
"Zoned out?" Cedric asked, suggesting the answer to her staring and gawking problem.  
  
"Yeah." She replied looking up.  
  
"Well, do you need some one to walk you to lunch, since your brother walking off seems to be the problem." He asked staring down at her.  
  
"Um.sure." Jo replied. Cedric began to walk forward, Jo had to kind of jog to keep up with him. "Oh, this is my friend by the way. Cho Chang." For the first time Jo noticed a girl that looked Cedric's age was standing beside him. She was very pretty, with short black hair that framed her perfectly made face. 'That's Cho Chang, that's his girl friend' Jo thought as she said hi to Cho.  
  
"You must be Jo Potter, Harry's little sister." Cho Chang said in a very girlish voice. 'She would make a perfect tea party girl' Jo thought as she stared at Cho.  
  
"Yeah, Harry's sister." She said dully. She hated to be called Harry's sister, everywhere she went that was her name. She was always Harry's sister ever since she showed up with her older brother on the Dursley's doorstep.  
  
"So.McGonnagall tells me that you are going to be playing Seeker for me now. Or do I have you mistaken? You were the one who caught that snitch outside my window right?" Cedric asked, obviously trying to break the silence that fallen. But, while he spoke, he didn't look at Jo.  
  
"Yeah. At least I want to be, McGonnagall told me to 'really think about it'." Jo asked, now feeling more comfortable on such a common topic.  
  
"That sounds so much like her. She should really give up her 'it can be a rough time' act; it's starting to get old. I lose more and more players that way."Cedric started trailing off at the end.  
  
"Well, I really want to play Quidditch. And I have made up my mind that I want to play, despite McGonnagall's act." Jo asked excitedly.  
  
"Now see, that's what I wanted to hear. You have no idea how many 'Well Professor McGonnagall said' I get from new players. Welcome to the team Seeker."  
  
"Wait, you can't be Seeker, I am the Seeker for Ravenclaw and no way would Cedric let a Slytherin play on his team, Right Cedric?" Cho Chang piped up.  
  
"Well, I'm the Seeker now. You got some hold over the position." Jo snarled back in response.  
  
"Actually, I do. I am the Seeker, making it impossible for you to be." Cho Chang said in a less Girlie voice.  
  
"Do you know how to play Quidditch?" Cedric asked.  
  
"Well, actually, I don't, but if that is a problem, I can get my brother to teach me." Jo said ignoring Cho, now that Cedric was talking to her.  
  
Cedric shook his head and ran his tongue around his teeth. "Jo, can I ask you a question?" He asked still not bothering to look her in the eyes.  
  
'Why won't he look at me?' Jo asked herself. "Um, sure, shoot."  
  
"What exactly do you think my job is as Quidditch captain?"  
  
"Um, I don't think I know exactly what you mean."  
  
"Ok well think about. I am not the captain of a Quidditch team to have the Seeker of an opposing team teach one of my players how to play, am I?"  
  
"Well, no I guess not."  
  
"And did you know that I used to play seeker and was the best of my class for three years?"  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"So put that together, why would I have your brother teach you to play?"  
  
"Um, you wouldn't?"  
  
"Exactly. Practices are before breakfast every Monday and Wednesday mornings." Cedric ended the conversation as they reached the Great Hall.  
  
"Ok, I think I can do that." Jo said.  
  
Cedric scoffed. "No you think Potter, you will be able to do that or you won't be on the team."  
  
"Okay, but be where?" Jo asked, figuring he should have known that she didn't know where she was supposed to go.  
  
"Well, I am sure that your brother will want to come to your first lesson, he can show you where, I will talk to him at dinner." Cedric said, still not looking at her.  
  
Cedric and Cho walked into the Great Hall with Jo and then split, but not before Cedric said "Don't forget about practice."  
  
"Okay." She murmured more to herself than to anyone else.  
  
"Earth to Jo, Earth to Jo!" Jo spun around to see Sabrina talking to her.  
  
"What are you staring at? Air isn't that interesting."  
  
"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about something."  
  
"What?" Sabrina asked. Then she got an odd smile on her face. "Or who?"  
  
She asked in a sly voice, her smile not moving a bit.  
  
"What's it to you?" Jo asked coldly. Sabrina just shook her head. She sat next to Jo.  
  
"Hey, you can't sit here. You are a Ravenclaw." Jo said, upset that Sabrina just intrude on her lunch.  
  
"I was invited to sit here by someone." She said. Then the boy who Jo had seen in Transfiguration sat down next to Sabrina.  
  
"Hello. Glad you could sit with me." He said.  
  
"No problem, my friend over here let me sit with her. Oh yeah, her name is Jo Potter, she is in Slytherin with you Jason." Sabrina said.  
  
"Who said I was your friend." Jo growled behind Sabrina. Sabrina elbowed her in the ribs. "Ow, why does everyone do that?" Jo groaned angrily. 'I am going to have a bruise before the day is done.' She thought. 


	11. Transfiguration Homework

Chapter Eleven: Transfiguration Homework  
  
After lunch, Sabrina headed off to her classes and Jo went to hers. After a few hours it was time for dinner. Jo sat down in between Malfoy and Sabrina at the Slytherin table. She was talking to Jason again. Albus Dumbledoor announced for the feast to begin and everyone piled their plates with food. Except for Sabrina, she just put one very small slice of ham, a tiny scoop of mashed potatoes, and skimpy scoop of fruit salad.  
  
"It's all you can eat you know." Jo told Sabrina rudely.  
  
"I know, but any more than this will totally fill me up." Sabrina replied kindly. Jo was surprised at how kind Sabrina could sound when she was so rude. "They aren't able to feed us much more at the orphanage." Jo just rolled her eyes. 'I don't believe that she is really an orphan, I think she just tries to make people feel sorry for her and to treat her good' Jo thought, glare out of the corner of her eye at the girl next to her, eating her food so slowly as if savoring the taste. 'She eats as if she will never eat food again'.  
  
"So Jo, how was your day?" Jo looked beside her to see that Malfoy was talking to her.  
  
"It was fine." She replied, stealing evil glances to Sabrina every so often.  
  
"Jo, what is your problem?" Harry asked.  
  
"What! I didn't do anything." She replied to her brother. "Wait a minute, how are you talking to me, I am sitting across the room."  
  
"Telepathically." He replied. " Anyway. Why do you have to act as if Sabrina is gonna pop up and do something terrible, why can't you just TRY to get along with her?!" Harry replied.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Jo, don't act so stupid, I can see you, I'm not blind. Glaring at Sabrina as if she is some evil spirit. What is the matter with you?" Harry asked, angrier this time.  
  
"Look Harry, why do you care how I treat her, hmm?" Jo asked, a sly note in her voice.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.  
  
"Why are you so concerned about me treating Sabrina well? Why would you care? Hmmm, why" Jo asked, a funny smile creeping across her face. Harry turned his head away and began to finish his meal. Jo's smile turned into a smile of triumph. She sat grinning to herself all through dinner, every so often her mind switching to Cedric Diggory.  
  
After dinner, Jo and Sabrina walked to Astronomy together in silence. Harry had decided to just tell them where to go and let them find their own way there. Sabrina never looked up once the whole way there. When they arrived, the professor began to tell them about making maps of the sky and stars. Then they got to take turns looking through the telescope and help the professor draw out a map. When class was over, Jo and Sabrina walked back. They bumped into Oliver and Harry in the hall. They were talking about Quidditch.  
  
"Oh yeah. Harry, Cedric said that." Jo began, but Harry cut her off.  
  
"I know, he told me already, now y'all go up to your rooms and get ready for lights out." He said, without even looking at the two girls. Sabrina started to head up the staircase to the Ravenclaw dorms. Jo went down stairs to the Slytherin's. But Jo saw Sabrina stop and look down on Harry and Oliver. Sabrina faintly smiled, then turned around and entered her dorm. 'Hmmm, well, well, well. Looks like Spellmen already has a crush one someone' Jo thought to herself. She shook her head and scoffed, then continued to her dorm. Once she got inside she change into her nightclothes and sat down to get some studying in before bed. Jo sighed.  
  
"I don't get any of this." She thought out loud. "And we have a test over it tomorrow. Transfiguration is stupid." She reviewed some more things, tried to understand them, but then decided she wasn't going to get it.  
  
"Maybe you should ask Sabrina for help. She's a pro at Transfiguration." Came Harry's voice inside Jo's head again.  
  
"Wish you wouldn't do that Harry." Jo retorted. "Plus, how would you know what Spellman is a pro at, how often do you hang out with her?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to still be choosing his words. "Not often, it's just I know that she is being moved up a trans. class. That's all."  
  
"You lie. You have a crush on her I can tell." Jo said laughing.  
  
"I do not have a crush on Sabrina. At least not like you do on Diggory." Harry said a smirk on his face. Jo opened her mouth to protest agents that fact but closed it again.  
  
"Do not" she muttered angrily.  
  
"Yes you do, I can tell." Harry replied mocking Jo.  
  
"That's it out of my head! Out! Get out!" Jo said almost screaming.  
  
Harry started laughing but his voice began to fade from her mind.  
  
"Jo? Are you ok, I heard you screaming." came a girl's voice form the stairs, one of Jo's new fellow Slytherin's.  
  
"Oh, hey Jess. Yea I'm fine. Must of fallen asleep studying. Just a bad dream I guess." Jo replied.  
  
"What are you studying?" Jess, a girl with long red hair and bright blue eyes asked beginning down the stairs.  
  
"Trans. I can't get it." Jo replied sleepily.  
  
"Oh, I hate transfiguration! Potions seems so much easier to me, not that I am too good at that either, but it is way easier than trans. Course that may be because McGonnagall hates me."  
  
"Same here she hates me because I was supposed to be in Harry's house but I'm not."  
  
"She just hates me, I have no earthly clue why."  
  
"We're Slytherins, every one hates us Jess, that's just the way it is." Jo said rolling her eyes.  
  
Jo heard a small girl's voice from the entrance say "It's awfully dank in here."  
  
Jess looked over and saw a guy that must have been in at least 2nd year look up and smile from one of the couches. "Hey Sabrina."  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Jo said surprised "We're Slytherin's we like it dark"  
  
"Oh, Jason." Sabrina walked carefully down the stairs avoiding a cockroach and walked over to the couch where the brown haired boy sat.  
  
Jo made a gagging sound.  
  
"Shut up Potter." Sabrina muttered coldly as she walked by Jo.  
  
"Why don't you come over and make me. One day I might find that I whipped up just the right potion to make you so sick you would be out of it for days. All I'd have to do was sprinkle a little in your pumpkin juice and you'd be knocked out." Jo said slyly.  
  
"And then your brother would kill you." Sabrina said as she sat next to Jason.  
  
Not thinking Jo sighed. "Truce? I need help w/ trans."  
  
"I don't know Potter, you have been awfully cruel to me." Sabrina said as she leaned forward slightly and looked at her papers. "Eight, Eleven, and fifteen are all caused by werewolf encounters," she said.  
  
"Thanks," Jo said scribbling them down. "You're the best, tell any one I said that and your dead."  
  
Sabrina smiled. "Why would I tell anyone, that would make me a bad person for communicating with a Slytherin."  
  
Jo smiled back. "You aren't that bad Sabrina, for a Ravenclaw," she muttered.  
  
"You're not bad either, for a Slytherin."  
  
"Thanks blonde" Jo replied.  
  
"Whatever." Sabrina said.  
  
"Hey, what's that smart kid doin' in here?" Came Malfoy's voice form the entryway.  
  
"Hey Malfoy. She was just leaving weren't you blonde." Jo said now back to her regular Slytherin tone of voice.  
  
"As a matter of fact Potter, I wasn't planning on leaving any time soon." Sabrina said faking a despising tone.  
  
"You ain't welcome here Spellman now get before I do poison you." Jo said sounding serious but smiling slightly.  
  
"Fine then! I'll leave! Good bye Jason, I'll see you later, ok?" Sabrina said standing up and turning to Jason. Jason nodded and Sabrina smiled and walked past Malfoy and out the door. 


	12. Unicorn Tears

Chapter Twelve: Unicorn Tears  
  
"Hey Sabrina meet me at the Ravenclaw entrance ok? We need to have a chat." Jo said to Sabrina telepathically.  
  
"You can talk to me telepathically! Awesome, I thought I was the only one around who could!"  
  
"Nah, Harry and I both can. Meet you there in 5 ok?" Jo said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Soon Jo met up w/ Sabrina at the Ravenclaw dorm entrance.  
  
"Sabrina. Can I have the Ravenclaw Password? I want it because Cedric is my caption and well yea," Jo asked trailing off at the end.  
  
"Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh, you like him don't you..." Sabrina said teasingly.  
  
"Yeah ok. Ok I do. So will you help me out?" Jo asked giving her the puppy eyes look.  
  
Sabrina giggled a little. "The password is unicorn tears."  
  
"You're not lying right?" Jo said eyeing Sabrina.  
  
Sabrina rolled her eyes and faced the portrait. "Unicorn tears." She said clearly and the portrait swung open. "Nope, not lying."  
  
"So you weren't." Jo said following Sabrina in side.  
  
"Wow! Your common room is so...so full of light... that annoys me." Jo said surprised the Ravenclaws liked it so bright. She blinked a few times and finally her eyes adjusted to the brightness. Jo looked around and noticed Cedric on one of the couches bending over what looked like Quidditch plans. Jo quietly walked over to him. "Hey what'cha doing?" She asked looking over his shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing here Potter, I thought you were in Slytherin." Cedric said not looking up from his papers.  
  
"Well...Uh...You see..." Jo stammered.  
  
"What is a scum like you doing in our dormitory?" Came Cho Chang's girlish voice. "You're contaminating our Slytherin Scum Free Zone." She said sitting down next to Cedric. Jo's hand slowly moved to her wand.  
  
"Come on Cho, give the girl a break. She just wanted to check up on the Quidditch schedule, didn't you Jo."  
  
Jo glanced at Cho who was glaring at her.  
  
"Yeah, Quidditch." Jo said also glaring at Cho.  
  
"She's not here for Quidditch Cedric, dear; she's here to get at you for my position and to steal you from me. Hurry up and put that junk away. You said you'd take me on a walk before lights out." Cho snapped.  
  
"I did, I don't recall." Cedric said. "And plus, practice is tomorrow and I don't want our new seeker to think that her Captain is never prepared for the game." Cedric said looking up at Jo.  
  
Jo smiled at Cedric. "Can I see what you're working on please?" She said quietly.  
  
"Absolutely not! She is not the new seeker! I AM! Now ditch the plans and the poor excuse of a player and take me for a stroll." Cho said angrily  
  
"Um, Cho, how about you have a seat and chill for a minute ok?" Cedric said looking back down at his papers and scribbling some more.  
  
"Cedric don't tell me what to do!" Cho said glaring at Jo.  
  
"I'd like to see you make me leave." Jo said sitting down next to Cedric. "I think that the beater should go to the left it seems faster..." Jo said pointing to the left. "But of course your way is good too." She said fast.  
  
Cedric smiled and began pointing out his plans to Jo and exactly how they were to work. "So Julia, the beater, I'll introduce you to the team later, would actually be slowing the whole play down if she went left."  
  
"Oh.I see." Jo said running her finger along the lines for the Seeker.  
  
"How can a Slytherin play on our team any way Cedric?" Cho asked.  
  
"It-it is a long story Cho, you see...I'll tell you at practice ok?" Cedric said avoiding the subject.  
  
"Diggory! Professor Flitwick wants to see you!" Sabrina shouted form the door.  
  
Cedric stood up and looked at Cho. "Don't touch the papers." He jogged to and up the stairs and then out the portrait hole.  
  
Once he was gone Cho changed every seeker name to her name and made sure Jo left.  
  
"HEY! THIS ISN'T RIGHT! LET ME BACK IN! Unicorn tears!" Jo said annoyed w/ Cho.  
  
Cedric returned from talking with Flitwick. "Potter, what are you doing out here, were you on your way back to your house?"  
  
Jo spun around. "Oh hi Professor Flitwick. Yes I was but I forgot my wand in side and I can't get back in."  
  
"Mr. Diggory, would you please get Ms. Potters wand for her."  
  
"Yes Professor." Cedric gave the password and went inside, he motioned for Jo to follow as soon as Flitwick had walked off.  
  
"Thanks Cedric. Cho messed w/ your papers by the way." Jo said to Cedric.  
  
"I knew she would." Cedric muttered. He corrected the papers and stuffed them in a bag. "I am heading up to my room to study, don't forget we have practice tomorrow, k Jo?"  
  
"Cedric, I was actually wondering could you walk me back to my room?" Jo said quietly. Cedric looked down at Jo from halfway up the stairs. "Um...sure" Cedric descended back down the stairs and walked Jo to the portrait hole.  
  
"Hey Cedric, why is it that I can play on your team but I'm in Slytherin?" Jo asked as the climbed down the stairs.  
  
"Well, I asked Professor Dumbledoor if I could get a new seeker, you see, Cho isn't the best, though she thinks she is. Hagrid could probably play better than her." Cedric said. "So he said he would try a new system and give me someone from someone else's house and see how it works out. And he was going to give me Harry, except for he was already playing for Wood, so he said he would find a good first year."  
  
"Oh." Jo said in reply.  
  
"And then I saw you catch the snitch outside my window while I was looking down a list of possible seekers and decided that you were better then the other wanna-bes that were named."  
  
"I see." Jo said. She forgot to skip the trick steep and fell right in. She cursed under her breath. "Can I have a little help please?"  
  
Cedric laughed a little. He held out his hand for Jo to grab and pulled her out of the trick step easily.  
  
Jo smiled at him. She purposely tripped and fell right in to his arms. "Oops sorry.... My bad."  
  
Cedric smiled and helped her straighten up. He led her down the steps and down the hall to the Slytherin's dorm. "Here's your stop."  
  
"Thanks Cedric...er Captain." Jo said smiling. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah...catch ya later Jo." Cedric turned and jogged back up the stairs. He bumped into someone on the way. "Oh...Flint. Hi."  
  
"I see you walked Potter back to her dorm. What's going on between you two? Keep away from her ok, she's a Slytherin not a Ravenclaw." Flint said evilly to Cedric.  
  
"Oh Flint, your just jealous because she is on my team and not yours." Cedric sneered.  
  
"That is not true." Flint said coldly.  
  
"Whatever." Cedric looked down the sitars. "Don't forget practice tomorrow Jo, be there, ok? See ya." Cedric pushed past Flint and jogged the rest of the way up the stairs.  
  
Sabrina's voice appeared in Jo's head. "He is trying so hard not to like you."  
  
"What are you talking about Sabrina?" Jo asked as she walked up to her room. "He has a girlfriend. And how could you tell he's 'trying so hard not to like me'?"  
  
"Oh, honestly Jo! You couldn't tell? It is so obvious!" Sabrina said with a 'duh' tone.  
  
"I couldn't tell thank you. I just met him anyway." Jo said getting changed in to her nightgown and getting in to her bed.  
  
"Whatever you say Potter, but I stick by what I said." Sabrina's thoughts faded from Jo's head to let her have a peaceful sleep. 


	13. Quidditch Practice

Chapter Thirteen: Quidditch Practice  
  
The next day Jo woke up late. "What the? I thought I set my alarm!" She scrambled out of bed and got dressed. She ran down the stairs and out of her dorm "Hey Jess, Bye Jess." Jo said in her hurry. "I bet it was that Cho girl." Jo thought as she ran faster down the hall. "Where am I supposed to go any way? I'm so confused."  
  
"Hey Jo, why the worried look?" asked her older brother as he walked down the hall.  
  
"I'm late for practice and I have not earthly idea were I'm supposed to go!" Jo said frantically.  
  
Harry laughed. "Follow me, we aren't far, I'll explain what happened to Diggory."  
  
Harry led Jo to the Quidditch field. "Hey Diggory. Sorry Jo's late, I forgot to set my alarm to walk her down here and she couldn't get into he Gryffindor dorm to wake me up." Harry lied.  
  
Jo smiled at her brother "Thanks Harry." she mouthed. "Sorry Cedric."  
  
"It's alright, get your broom and warm up, are you flying with us today Harry?"  
  
Harry laughed a little. "No, I am meeting Ron and Hermione at the library soon, so I have to head back."  
  
"All right, see ya later then. Get in the air Potter, everyone else is already warmed up." Cedric said flying into the air.  
  
Jo shot Harry a nervous look. "You're leaving me?"  
  
"Yeah. You'll do fine, you have Seeker blood. Later." Harry jogged off the field and back into the castle.  
  
"Uh-oh, here she comes." Cedric muttered as Cho Chang marched onto the field.  
  
"Cedric Diggory! How dare you reset my alarm! Who do you think you are?!" Cho yelled into the air.  
  
Cedric smiled slightly at his prank but quickly cleared the smile away as Cho flew up across from him. "I didn't reset your alarm Cho, why would I do something so evil as that? Get on your broom and do your three laps, hurry up now."  
  
"Because you are an immature jerk." Cho replied.  
  
"Why thank you!" Cedric said in mock sweetness.  
  
Jo nodded up at Cedric. She looked down at the Fire Bolt that Harry had bought her for her birthday. Just as Madam Hooch had instructed at flying lessons, Jo said 'Up' and the broom flew right into her hand. She mounted it and zoomed up into the air. "Man it feels so good to be flying again!" Jo thought happily as she zoomed around the Quidditch stadium for her 3 laps.  
  
"Great what do you want Pinkie?" Jo asked as Cho Change blocked her way from finishing her laps.  
  
"Look Cedric maybe our captain but he's still my boyfriend. I don't want to catch you staring at him at practices or in the hall got it?" Cho said following Jo's every move.  
  
"Whatever Pinkie now move out of my way!" Try as she might Jo could not get around Cho Chang. "Look get out of my way or you'll get a surprise in your goblet to night at dinner that'll leave you let just say a little out of it, if you know what I mean, Pinkie."  
  
"OK, no I don't know what you mean. You better stay away from Cedric, Potter, or you might be missing a head, you know what I mean?" Cho retorted. "Lay off him, got it?" Cho circled her broom around and flew back into the middle of the field.  
  
Jo cursed under her breath again and finished her laps. She flew up next to Cedric. "Hey your girlfriend is threatening to behead me."  
  
Cedric laughed. "She does that to a lot of people. But don't give it a second thought, Cho is weaker than a termite."  
  
"Ok, so are you gonna introduce me to the team?" Jo asked looking around at the other Ravenclaws. "I don't think they like that a Slytherin is on their team though..."  
  
"Hey guys! This is Jo Potter! Our new Seeker!" Cedric shouted to the other team members. All the players spun around to look at Jo. "Well, they are giving you a better look than they did Cho." Cedric muttered to Jo.  
  
Jo smiled at them. "Hey guys what's up?"  
  
"A Slytherin?" One of the beaters asked surprised.  
  
"I knew this was going to happen." Cedric muttered. He glanced over his shoulder to see Cho Chang landing to take a drink from her water bottle. "Look, she may be a Slytherin, but she is a whole lot better than Chang."  
  
"Than she is certainly welcome to the team." A chaser girl said. The other teammates agreed.  
  
Jo looked over the team and nodded in approval.  
  
She glanced down at Cho Chang and blinked. "Hey Cedric, what's that in Cho's hand? Looks like something gold."  
  
"Oh, that's probably the snitch, you do know what a snitch is right?"  
  
"Yeah I caught the haywire one. That's how I got put on your team." Jo said with a 'duh' tone.  
  
"Oh yeah...I remember now..." Cedric said. "You nearly fell off your broom and almost ran into my window trying to catch it, but you did indeed catch it."  
  
Jo blushed. "You...Uh...Saw the out-of-control part?"  
  
Cedric laughed "Yeah, but the way you caught the snitch...and the way you almost fell off your broom, was a technique I planned to teach Chang, but I started thinking she wouldn't be able to complete it without breaking a nail. But with a little training you could be able to do the technique...without crashing into my window or fall 20 feet."  
  
"Y--y--your window?"  
  
"Yes, my window, or any other window. Could be worse, Harry almost ran into Professor McGonagall's window." Cedric said with a smile. 


	14. Potion Trouble

Chapter Fourteen: Potion Trouble  
  
"Ok! See you then!" Jo called. She ran in to Snape's room and stood in front of his desk. "You need me sir?"  
  
Jessica took a few steps back "I'll just wait outside..."  
  
"You wanted to see me sir?" Jo asked walking into Snap's office.  
  
"Yes Miss Potter I did want to see you." Snape said coolly. "Some of my potions went missing and you're the only one with the key."  
  
"Uh...Sir...I didn't take any I swear."  
  
Jessica stood outside with her ear to the wall. "Missing potions? Potter wouldn't steal anything like that."  
  
"Well Miss Potter, you and I are the only people with keys, and it would be hard for me to steal potions from myself..."  
  
"You could." Jo muttered.  
  
"Miss Potter. Since I would not steal from myself, and am always sure to lock the cabinet, you are the only person capable of taking my potions."  
  
"But Professor! I didn't take them! What would I want with your potions?"  
  
"That's what I was wondering."  
  
"I didn't steal them, I don't steal things!"  
  
"Don't lie to me Miss Potter."  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"I can't believe that Potter. Until my potions are returned to me, you will have detention once a week."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Until they are returned to me..."  
  
Jessica came in. "But Professor! You can't prove she stole them! And there is someone else you gave a key to, remember, he was doing a project and needed various potions, so you gave him a key."  
  
"Miss Davis, out of my room now, this does not involve you, out."  
  
"Professor, I ask you to prove that Diggory didn't steal them!"  
  
"That is enough now both of you out of my office at once!" Snape snapped at the two girls as he handed a pink detention slip to Jo.  
  
"Prove it Professor!!!" Jessica persisted.  
  
"OUT!"  
  
"Professor Snape, I'm tired of everyone else getting blamed when it is possible that it could have been Diggory! Where does he get off so easy?! I have had too many detentions because Diggory never gets blamed for anything."  
  
"He gets off easy because he is in a higher year. NOW OUT OF MY OFFICE!"  
  
Jessica strode out of the office angrily. "That isn't fair." she muttered to herself.  
  
Jo followed her. "Tell me about it." She muttered.  
  
"Who did he sign you up with? And what time?"  
  
"Hooch.... After dinner...."  
  
"Tomorrow?!"  
  
Jo swallowed. "Yeah."  
  
"But you are supposed to meet Diggory after dinner!" Jessica said as unhappily as Jo felt.  
  
"I know." Jo muttered.  
  
"What are you going to tell Diggory?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Tell me what?" Cedric asked as he walked up to the girls from behind. Jo spun around. Unable to tell her captain what just happened she stuffed the pink paper in to his hand and looked down at her feet expecting Cedric to be mad. Jessica looked past Cedric and saw Cho Chang snickering and muttering to her best friend Phoebe, who seemed to writing it down. Jessica got a glimpse of the top of the paper. It read;  
  
The Daily Gossip  
  
Potter poised for packing away the Potion Master's potions.  
  
"Potter, how did you get detention?" Cedric asked sounding confused.  
  
"Professor Snape is blaming her for his missing potion ingredients." Jessica explained.  
  
"Oh, Snape, right. That slime ball, no offense to y'all, I know he is your house person and all." Cedric said handing the paper back to Jo. "Well, we will just have to reschedule for another time, K Potter?"  
  
Jo didn't want to have to reschedule. For some reason, she felt as though she had let Cedric down, though she knew this wasn't really the case. Her thought caused a lump in her throat. She simply nodded.  
  
"Cool, so it's tomorrow right? Then how about the day after that, after supper meet me in the fields, k?" Cedric snapped and the paper Cho was writing on caught fire and shriveled up into a pile of ashes.  
  
"Yeah... Tomorrow. Ok the fields right." Jo corked.  
  
"CEDRIC HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!!" Cho screamed at her B/F.  
  
Cedric got an annoyed face. "Look, I don't won't you writing tons of stories about Jo, ok? She has already got enough on her mind without you writing things about her. I want her to be ready for the game, not psyched out by everyone in the school." Cedric said after turning to Cho. He turned back to Jo. "So I will see you then, all right. Don't get all bent out of shape over one detention, I could write a book on how many I have had." Cedric smiled and walked away.  
  
Jo smiled at Cedric. "Yeah see you then." Jo turned to Jess. "Lets go before we get in more trouble."  
  
"There is something strange about him, like there is something he knows about you that I don't. I mean, what all do you have to worry about besides this detention thing?" Jessica asked.  
  
"I don't know but I don't mind him sticking up for me like that." Jo said dreamily.  
  
"You are so head over heels for him." Jessica said shaking her head. "Of course, I think he has a thing for you too."  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
"Totally!! It is so obvious!! Even Cho can tell, that's why she hates you so much." Jessica said as they walked into the common room.  
  
Jo smiled at the thought, then yawned. "Come on Jess. Wow (Jo glanced at her watch) it's already 11:30. If the new prefect.... what's her name, finds us out of bed I can have 2 detentions and you could have one."  
  
"Yeah, we best head to bed. See you in the morning Jo." Jessica said retiring for bed.  
  
"Good night." Jo muttered as she got in to bed. Shortly after she fell asleep her parents began to weave in and out of her dreams. She'd be having a great time w/ her mom and dad and Harry, then the next she'd see them dead. She tossed and turned finally waking up at 6:30. 


	15. The Daily Gossip

Chapter Fifteen: The Daily Gossip  
  
Jo spread apart her curtains and got dressed. No one even moved as she crept around to her trunk and pulled her cloths out. After she had gotten fully dressed she went down to the common room and sat on one of the couches. The dim light of the sun shown though the windows. She glanced at the table beside the couch and gasped. There sitting on the table was a copy of the Daily Gossip the newspaper that Cho Chang writes. Jo picked it up and saw that most of the newspaper was devoted to her and Sabrina. "Sabrina Poorer than Weasley." read one of the headlines and another read "The Real Jo Potter." Jo scanned that article and found almost nothing but lies.  
  
The portrait door opened and Sabrina came marching in. "Have you read this?!" she said angrily tossing her own copy of the paper onto the table.  
  
"When do you want me to poison her?" Jo asked glaring at the paper. "Me sucking up to Diggory just to get the seeker position, and then getting detention by own house teacher...Well that was true but still!!"  
  
Sabrina sighed as she plopped down next to Jo. "Poisoning her won't get anything done, except putting you in detention again, or perhaps expelled. And it isn't like it is my fault I am poor. What kind of jerk would write stuff like this, she is so...so... immature, self-centered, unsecured, pink and ...pink."  
  
Jo flinched at the word "pink". "I'm gonna go talk to Cedric, is he up?" Jo asked standing up.  
  
"Yeah, he's been up since 3:15, he sure doesn't sleep a whole lot, but he seemed wide awake." Sabrina said. "And I am coming with you, I ain't staying in here by myself."  
  
Jo smirked. "Ok blonde." She ran the whole way up to Cedric's dorm. "Sabrina what's the password again?"  
  
"Unicorn tears. " Sabrina replied and the portrait door opened. Cedric was sitting in a lounge chair and scribbling on some papers. "Finishing your homework Diggory?" Sabrina asked teasingly.  
  
"Oh ha ha, and yes I am."  
  
Cedric looked over his homework and shook his head. "Figures." He muttered. "Look, don't let her get to you, just ignore whatever she writes about you guys, all right? And if you can't stand it, or she writes something worse, take it to Dumbledoor. He told her that if she gets out of hand with her writing than he end her paper. So take it to him, I can't do anything about it."  
  
"Ok. She wrote something about you too page 6." Jo said leaning back and staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Oh really?" Cedric said not surprised he turned to page six and began to skim through it Cedric Diggory Fake or Real read the headline.  
  
"Ok, that was pushing it too far." Cedric said placing his homework on the table and standing up. He began to leave the room when Cho walked in.  
  
"Oh, hi Cedric." she said cheerily. She saw Jo standing next to Sabrina by the couch. "What is she doing here?" Cho asked, her mood changing to have a tone of pure hatred.  
  
"My God I can't take this. Man you have gone to far dissing Sabrina and me and Cedric. What's up w/ you?!" Jo said her anger rising.  
  
"Up with me?" Cho said faking her innocence. "I don't know what you mean."  
  
Cedric stood staring at Cho, a cold, icy look in his eyes.  
  
"Cedric, don't stare at me like that, it's creepy." Cho said shuddering.  
  
"Yeah, so is your face." Sabrina muttered.  
  
"I can't believe you. You are so cold hearted!" Jo continued. "I am taking this to the headmaster." She ran up the stairs and out of the dorm and down the staircase to the gargoyle in front of the Headmaster's room. "Dang it I don't know the password."  
  
"Sherbet lemon." Sabrina said coming up behind Jo. "Don't ask how I know, it is a long story."  
  
"I won't." Jo said rushing up the moving stairs. "Is Cedric coming?"  
  
"No, he is telling off Cho. You should have seen the crowd around them, it was pretty cool."  
  
"Sweet."  
  
When Jo and Sabrina reached the headmaster Jo began to explain. "Yeah, and now she's gone to far. She dissed both my friends." Jo finished.  
  
"Well, this has gone quite far indeed. I have gotten complaints before, but none like this. I will look in to stopping her paper. When you return, please have Mr. Diggory escort Miss Chang to my office." Professor Dumbledoor said calmly.  
  
"Yes sir." Jo said as she and Sabrina left his office.  
  
"Diggory, Dumbledoor wants you to take Chang to his office pronto." Sabrina said as they returned to the common room.  
  
"Do I have to?" Cedric moaned.  
  
"Yep." Sabrina said sitting on the couch. "I'll finish your homework. Hurry up, he is waiting."  
  
"I'll come w/ you to fill you in on what happened." Jo said as she walked with Cedric and Cho out of the dorm. On the way Jo made sure not to leave out any details. "Yeah and now I hope her paper will be discontinued. Oh look here's your stop. I'll wait out here Cedric."  
  
"All right. Sherbet lemon." The Staircase began to wind upward and Cedric led Cho up the steps.  
  
Jo sat down wondering if Cho would stop her paper or not. "Nah she'll keep it going she'll write something even worse next time. Best watch my back." She thought.  
  
Cedric came down the steps alone. "Dumbledoor asked me to leave. Wanted a 'private talk with Ms. Chang'."  
  
"Busted." Jo muttered as she stood up. "Why were you up so early? Sabrina told me you got up sometime after three"  
  
"I don't know, I guess I don't require a lot of sleep." Cedric said with a half smile.  
  
"Cool?" Jo said confused.  
  
Cedric gave a full smile. "It can be sometimes. Especially when you have stuff you have to take care of. Business and homework, stuff like that."  
  
"I see." Jo said. Cedric and Jo heard the laugh of Peeves the poltergeist coming nearer. "Ugh, last time he tied my braids in to a knot."  
  
Cedric smiled. "You don't like Peeves? I do. I torture him a lot. Once he sees that I am here, he will run off screaming."  
  
Sure enough, when Peeves came close and Cedric turned around, Peeves screamed. "AHHHHHHHHH IT'S YOU!! NOT YOU!!! ANYONE BUT YOU!!!! I WANT TO KEEP MY CANE!!! MUMMY SAVE ME!!!!" and he flew off.  
  
Cedric started laughing. "I'm coming after you Peeves." Cedric taunted, though he wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"PLEASE SPARE ME!!!! DON'T HURT ME!!! I WANT MY MUMMY!!!!!"  
  
Cedric laughed harder and turned back around to continue to the dorm.  
  
Jo laughed so hard she began to cry. "Well.Uh I guess I'll see you later then." Jo said heading down towards the Slytherin's dorm.  
  
"Yeah, later." Cedric muttered as he continued down the hall to the Ravenclaw dorm.  
  
Once Jo got to the Slytherin dorm every one was in the common room reading The Daily Gossip. They began to stair and mutter when she came in. Jo avoided every one's eyes.  
  
"Hey Jo you coming to breakfast?" Jessica asked as she got up for her seat on the couch.  
  
"Nah I'm gonna stay here I got some things to do." Jo replied w/ a sly grin. Once every one was gone to breakfast Jo sat down and began to write a paper of her own. The Danger Times. But this paper was at least true but w/ some white lies in it to make people read it. But nothing to bad...yet. 


	16. The Danger Times

Chapter Sixteen: The Danger Times  
  
"Hey it's the poorest person in school!! Tell me this Spellman how did you afford these robes. Did the Famous Harry Potter by them for you?" Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins taunted. Normally Jo was in the front with Malfoy more like his boss telling him whom to bug and all. But to day Sabrina did not see her.  
  
Sabrina looked around. "Where's Potter?"  
  
"Not here."  
  
"Well, so you know, your father, most likely unknowingly since he hates muggle borns like myself, paid his taxes and such, which were used to help me get into school with all of the equipment I needed. And, my parents didn't leave me broke, and the goblins transferred their muggle cash into galleons for me." Sabrina said harshly. "By the way, let Mr. Malfoy know, I would like to thank him ever so much." Sabrina said with fake sweetness and strode past Malfoy.  
  
"Whatever. Come on guys." Malfoy said as they walked away.  
  
"Yes I am done!!!" Jo said holding up the final copy of The Danger Times.  
  
"Done with what?" Malfoy said moodily as he walked into the common room, his goons behind him.  
  
"Man what's it to you?" Jo said hiding the paper.  
  
"Just wondering, gosh."  
  
"Hey seen Harry? Or Cedric? Or Sabrina?" Jo asked standing up.  
  
"I just met up with Spellmen in the hall"  
  
"Cool see ya soon." Jo jogged up the stairs and out of the dorm. She was heading towards Sabrina's dorm. "Unicorn Tears." The portrait swung open. "Cedric read this!" Jo said handing him her paper she just wrote.  
  
Cedric glanced up from looking over his homework, which Sabrina had completed. "Read what?" Cedric took the paper and began to read through it.  
  
Jo smiled triumphantly as Cedric found the article on Cho Chang and the lies she's told.  
  
"Cool, but you have to get permission from Dumbledoor to publish it."  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Uh? What is Uh? I'll go with you if you want."  
  
"Will you thanks!" Jo said more happily now.  
  
"Yeah! Sure! Come on, let's go now." Cedric said standing up and taking Jo by the hand unknowingly. He instantly let go and handed Jo her paper.  
  
Jo blushed. "Ok let's go." She said following him. "I think he likes me!!" She thought happily.  
  
"Duh!!! I have been trying to tell you that!!!" came Sabrina's voice inside Jo's head.  
  
"Eek!" Jo said as she jumped a little. "Man don't scare me like that!!" She thought  
  
"He likes you! I told you! But you didn't believe me!" "Yeah ok. I believe you now!" Jo thought. In all her happiness she tripped and fell at least five steps in front of Cedric. "Ow..." She muttered. "That's gonna be a bruise."  
  
Cedric laughed and helped Jo stand up. "When is your first class? Oh wait, it is Saturday, never mind."  
  
"Do they have detention on Saturday?" Jo asked gloomily.  
  
"Yeah, I have had about ten of them on Saturdays." Cedric admitted.  
  
"Ever had Hooch?"  
  
"No, I always seem to get McGonnagall or Snape." Cedric said as they arrived in front of Dumbledoor's entrance to his office.  
  
"Oh. What are we going to say to Dumbledoor?" Jo asked.  
  
"That you started a paper to get back at Cho." Cedric said jokingly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, I will tell him that 'Miss Potter has prepared a paper to be published explaining all of the stories Miss Chang claimed to be fact false'." Cedric said faking to sound professional.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Jo said giggling a little.  
  
Cedric laughed too. "Sherbet lemon." They climbed the staircase and walked into Dumbledoor's office. "Professor Dumbledoor, Jo would like you to take a look at this please." Cedric said nodding toward Jo's hand with the paper.  
  
Jo handed him the newspaper and waited for his response. "Hope he says yes." she thought to her self.  
  
Dumbledoor skimmed through the paper. "Well, we will give it a try tomorrow Miss Potter." Dumbledoor said.  
  
Jo did a little victory dance but stopped when Dumbledoor looked at her. "Uh...Um... I mean thank you pro. Dumbledoor." She said embarrassed  
  
Cedric stifled a laugh until they got outside. Then he busted out laughing. "That was so funny, what were you doing, your victory dance?"  
  
Jo blushed even more. But then she began to laugh. "No, it wasn't a victory dance. I had an itch on my back...that's all."  
  
Cedric laughed more. "That's ok, you should have seen Cho's victory dance, it was scary. She looked like she had a thousand ants crawling over her. It was so weird." Cedric explained the way Cho's dance looked and laughed harder.  
  
Jo laughed hard too. She did her little victory dance that had her arms going around her in a circle, but stopped when she saw Cho Chang. "HOW DARE YOU START A PAPER AGAINST MINE!"  
  
Cedric bit his lips together to keep from continuing to laugh.  
  
"What is so funny Cedric?! This is not funny!! Potter, you can't start a paper, you've got nothing to keep it going. Just because you got my paper canceled doesn't give you the right to rub it in!"  
  
Cedric tried hard not to laugh.  
  
"So, your paper did indeed get canceled?" Harry asked walking up.  
  
"What's it to you Potter Senior?" Cho said annoyed.  
  
"Oh, nothing. It's just you made my sister and Sabrina the talk of the entire school; I didn't much care for your idea of gossip, so I was hoping it would be canceled. Actually, I thought your paper stunk worse than the puss we had to squeeze out of those slugs from the beginning. After all, you aren't the greatest writer and your idea of good is a pack of lies that no one would believe anyway." Harry said with a smirk and shrug.  
  
"Look Chang, just because I'm better than you don't mean you got to go dissing all my friends in your crappy paper. If I get wind that you dissed any of my friends I will personally take you down." Jo said seriously then began to laugh. "Show Harry the dance Cho did when her paper got published!"  
  
"You told her about the dance?!" Cho said angrily glaring at Cedric.  
  
Cedric managed to crack an innocent smile without laughing at Cho trying to manage a glare.  
  
Jo fell over laughing. "You are so PINK!!! My gosh! That's the worse glare I've ever seen!!"  
  
"Nah, her friend Rachel can make a worse one, it looks like her eyes are having spasms." Cedric said managing to laugh over the image in his head.  
  
Jo rolled over laughing holding her sides.  
  
"Potter you best shut up or you'll regret it." Cho said glaring at Jo.  
  
"What are ya gonna do die my hair pink?" And sure enough Cho did die Jo's hair pink and her cloths turned in to a pink fluffy dress. Jo stopped laughing and fainted.  
  
Harry snapped and Jo was back to her normal clothes and hair color. "Don't you ever do that again Chang." he warned.  
  
"Or what, is the famous Harry Potter gonna hurt me?" Cho said annoyed.  
  
Harry sneered, "Just watch your back Chang."  
  
Chang scoffed annoyed. "Whatever."  
  
Jo slowly woke up. "Whoa? Oh you're gonna pay Chang! No one turns me p--p-- p, well you know, and gets away with it!"  
  
"Chill sis." Harry said taking hold of Jo's right arm to hold her back.  
  
Jo glared at Chang for a min or two and then turned to Harry. "Here's a copy of my paper." She said handing him a copy of The Danger Times.  
  
"Thanks, but I will have to read it later." Harry said glancing at his watch. "I am headed to Hogsmeade for a get together with Ron and them." Harry jogged off toward the entrance doors.  
  
"Get me something ok?!" Jo called after him.  
  
"All right!" Harry called over his shoulder.  
  
Jo and Cedric went back to The Ravenclaw dorm to chill until dinner.  
  
"Yeah that's right I ran Chang's paper out of business and started my own!" Jo said handing Sabrina a copy of her paper, The Danger Times. Jo sighed. "Looks like it's time for me to go to detention...Can you walk me there Cedric?"  
  
"Sure, Hooch is probably in her office." Cedric said. "Bye Chang."  
  
"Chang? Since when do you call me Chang?" Cho demanded.  
  
"Since now." Cedric replied walking off.  
  
"Busted!" Jo said giggling. "So does this mean you two broke up?" She asked as they made there way to the Quidditch fields. 


	17. Detention with Hooch

Chapter Seventeen: Detention with Hooch  
  
Cedric didn't answer and knocked on Hooch's door. He jogged off as Hooch opened the door. "Oh yes, Miss Potter. Here for your detention right?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Jo said.  
  
"All right. I suppose I'll have to put you to work..." Hooch muttered looking around. She looked to Jo and got a small smile. "How is Quidditch coming for you?"  
  
Jo smiled. "It's coming along great. Diggory is a great coach. And my brother is helping me in his spare time. I was supposed to meet Diggory to day after dinner but I had detention."  
  
Hooch smiled more. "How would you like to get in a few run around before your next practice? Because quite honestly I have done everything I needed done."  
  
"Really? Oh thanks Madam Hooch!" Jo said as she summoned her broom.  
  
Madam Hooch released three snitches and sat down on a chair to watch Jo.  
  
Jo hovered for a few seconds then when zooming to her left. She in closed that snitch in her hand and put it in her pocket. The second snitch was near Madam Hooch. Jo dove a little and then changed direction towards Madam Hooch. She saw it glitter by Hooch's let leg. Jo dove. She caught it! Just missing Madam Hooch's leg by an inch. She put the snitch in her pocket and got back to center field. Then she noticed the last one near the opposite goal posts. Jo few towards it as fast as she could. The snitch-changed direction so did Jo. No matter what the snitch did to lose Jo she was still on it's tail. Finally as the snitch dived and so did Jo, she in closed it in her right hand. She placed that snitch also in her pocket with the other two, and brought her boom down to a stop. "How was that?" Jo asked.  
  
"Not bad, Diggory has been doing a good job with you."  
  
"Thanks." Jo said handing the snitches back to Hooch. "Really we haven't worked on a lot of things."  
  
"Oh really, then I guess it is just the Potter blood eh? Listen, you can have another go if you want, or you can just head back to the castle." Madam Hooch said.  
  
"Yeah I guess I have allot of my dad in me. I think I'm gonna head back. Thanks for letting me have some practice time." Jo said walking off towards the castle.  
  
"Anytime, I always love to see new Quidditch players." Madam Hooch called after her before heading to her office.  
  
Jo walked into the castle and down to the Slytherin dorm. "Hey Malfoy, what's up? Did Harry drop by? He said he'd get me something from Hogsmeade." Jo said as she sat down on a couch.  
  
"Nothing is up, and Potter Senior hasn't stopped by."  
  
Jo scoffed. "Why do you call him Potter Senior?"  
  
"Because you are Potter Junior." Malfoy replied flipping through the Daily Prophet.  
  
"I see. Why do you read that crap any way?"  
  
"Nothing else to do." Malfoy replied turning the pages.  
  
"Hm..." Jo replied. "Hey who's your first Quidditch game against?"  
  
"Hufflepuff." Malfoy said absentmindedly.  
  
"Why go? You know you're gonna win." Jo said with a 'duh' tone.  
  
"Just to rub it in their faces." Malfoy said cracking a grin.  
  
Jo laughed a little.  
  
Jessica came into the room and snatched the paper from Malfoy.  
  
"Hey! Davis, give that back, I was reading!"  
  
"Oh no you weren't." Jessica said sitting down and skimming through an article.  
  
"My God you guys. How can you read that?" Jo asked putting her rough copy of her paper on the table and making a few changes.  
  
"Igh." Jessica said dropping the paper on the table. "I don't know, it can be interesting sometimes."  
  
"Ha." Jo muttered.  
  
Hedwig flew in through the window and drops a package on Jo's lap. The card attached says. "From me, through Hogsmeade, to you 'lil sis."  
  
Jo smiled and ripped it open.  
  
There were two chocolate frogs, one box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, and three pumpkin pastries.  
  
"Nice snacks, who sent them?" Malfoy asked sitting up from his laying position on the couch.  
  
"My brother." Jo said biting off the head of one frog. "Want some?"  
  
Malfoy made a face. "No, thank you."  
  
Jo shook her head and bit the head off the other frog. "Jess you want any?"  
  
"No, I already have some." Jessica said pulling a small bag of Bertie's beans out of her robes.  
  
Jo nodded. She laid down and put her feet on the couches footrest. "I can't wait for the first Quidditch game. I don't know what team I'm gonna cheer for, I have three." She said kind of absentmindedly.  
  
"Well, since our game is first, I don't think it is a question of who to cheer for." Malfoy said.  
  
"You got a point." Jo replied. "But I am playing for Ravenclaw, and Harry is my brother who is playing on Gryffindor."  
  
"I know, but you don't have to worry about the first game, unless you have some friend in Hufflepuff." Malfoy said. 


	18. Cheated

Chapter Eighteen: Cheated  
  
The common room was beginning to fill up with students returning from Hogsmeade.  
  
"Nope I don't recall having a friend in Hufflepuff." Jo said putting her hands behind her head. "Do you think it's wrong that a Slytherin is playing on a Ravenclaw team?"  
  
"Well, if you want to know the truth, yes I do think it is wrong. But, on the other hand, if you were to play in Slytherin, you would have to replace me, and with you being in Ravenclaw, I actually get some competition in a game." Malfoy stated.  
  
Jo laughed. "You mean to tell me my brother is a breeze for you?"  
  
"I never said that, I just meant Cho was a breeze and I get bored of facing someone who thinks an earring or nail-polish is more interesting than any kind of spell or game or magical creature." Malfoy said picking up the Daily Prophet again.  
  
"Good, because I was gonna say Harry beat you a few times, he told me about the times when I was back at "home". He sent Hedwig back and told me everything."  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes and flipped through the paper.  
  
Jo tossed a Bertie's bean at him.  
  
Malfoy opened his mouth and the bean landed in it. "Thanks, that was chocolate."  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!" Jo said leaping up. "Draco you owe me!!!"  
  
"I don't owe you squat, you're the one that threw it at me." Malfoy said somewhat ignoring her.  
  
Jo sat back down. Some first year came by and whispered something in Malfoy's ear. "How much you gonna give me to mess up Potter's hair and turn her bed pink?" The little first year girl asked.  
  
"I'll give you a black eye and a missing tooth." Malfoy replied not looking up from the paper.  
  
The first year backed away kind of frightened.  
  
"What did you say to her?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Nothing." Malfoy said with a smirk.  
  
Pro. Snap came striding in to the common room. "Malfoy and Flint I want to see you in my office ASAP."  
  
Malfoy looked up from the paper. "Uh, ok." He dropped the paper on Jo's head and followed Flint out the door.  
  
Jo shook it off her head.  
  
Once in Snape's office Snape began to explain. "Please have a seat. You both know that Potter is now on Diggory team. I want to know how much you two want to beat him and Potter. Because I know I am tired of them beating us all the time, and I am getting willing to got to extremes if you are." Snape said his lips curling in to a sly smile.  
  
"You mean cheat?" Malfoy said, somewhat confused and totally surprised.  
  
"We did it before and didn't get caught. I bribed the seeker to lose or I'd fail him."  
  
"But...sir." Malfoy said, still surprised. "I...I sort of want an even chance game with Jo, I mean, it is going to be her first game against her own house..."  
  
"Then if you lose Mr. Malfoy I will take 10 points from your grade."  
  
Malfoy bit his lip. "...Fine then, take them if you have to." Malfoy stood up and left the office.  
  
Professor Snape shook his head. "That is all Mr. Flint."  
  
Flint nodded and left. Malfoy returned to the common room and reclaimed his spot on the couch and swiped up his paper from the floor to flip through the pages again.  
  
Jo looked up at Malfoy. "Did you get in trouble?"  
  
Malfoy shook his head slightly, not really wanting to talk about it. Any other time he might have told about it, but Jo was one of the only people he was ever nice to and knew Professor Snape was her favorite, not to mention how it would crush her to know he wanted to cheat to defeat her.  
  
Jo nodded. "Well I'm gonna head to bed. I'm tired." She said as she got up and walked to the girl's dorm. Jo got changed and got in to bed.  
  
"Night." Malfoy muttered.  
  
When she heard the girl's dormitory door shut, Jessica leaned forward. "What happened Draco?"  
  
"Snape just...he's lost it."  
  
"What do you mean lost it?" Jessica asked.  
  
"He...he wanted to cheat in order to beat Ravenclaw.he wanted to threaten Jo."  
  
"You're kidding?" Jessica said surprised that there own house teacher would do such a thing.  
  
Malfoy shook his head sadly. "That is what I said. But he was serious, he has done it before."  
  
"Wow. What did Flint want you to do?"  
  
"Flint never said a word. I told Snape that I wanted a fair match with Jo, and that if he wanted to fail me for turning down his offer, he would have to, because I wasn't going to cheat. Not on Jo, she and I just got to be friends, I wouldn't want her to find out I cheated to beat her."  
  
"Whoa. I would think Flint would take him up on the offer."  
  
Malfoy shook his head to symbolize I-don't-know-it's-whacked.  
  
Jess patted his shoulder. "See ya in the morning." She said going up to her dorm and getting changed. She got in to bed and closed her eyes.  
  
Malfoy lingered on the couch for a moment, looking at the Daily Prophet but not reading it. Then he sighed, dropped the paper on the table, and went to bed. 


	19. Danger Times is a Hit

Chapter Nineteen: Danger Times is a Hit  
  
The next day was Sunday and Jo was happy that she didn't have to go to any classes or detentions. She came down in to the common room to find it almost empty. "Hope they left me some food." She said jogging away down towards the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey Potter, wake up late?" Cedric asked as he walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Yeah my alarm isn't working well." Jo said before a yawn.  
  
Cedric laughed. "Look, can you meet on the fields after dinner so we can get the practice time in? Or did Hooch let you get it in during detention?"  
  
"She let me off. But I wouldn't mind getting some more in w/ you, at least that is if you're free."  
  
Cedric looked at his watch. "Uh, how about I talk to you about it later, I have a job I have to take care of." Cedric said. He jogged off.  
  
"Ok..." Jo said more to her self. She walked over to the Slytherin table and sat in between Malfoy and Jess. "Hey guys what's up?" She asked grabbing some toast.  
  
"Nothing." Malfoy muttered, apparently still kind of upset from the night before and what Snape had said to him.  
  
"We're fine." Jess said trying to cover up from Malfoy's lack of morning attitude.  
  
"What happened last night Malfoy? I want the truth." Jo said turning to him.  
  
Malfoy poked at his eggs with a fork. "Nothing." He said obviously lying.  
  
"I said I want the truth." Jo said kind of forcefully.  
  
"He just wanted to talk about Quidditch, that's all."  
  
"Doesn't seem like all." Jo said taking some eggs and putting them on her plate.  
  
"No, no that's all." Malfoy said as he grabbed a piece of toast and put some butter on it.  
  
Jo sighed. "Guess what guys. My paper gets published to day!"  
  
"Cool! That'll show Chang." Jessie said encouragingly.  
  
"Yeah. I just hope people read it. I didn't put all the gossip and lies I wanted to. I'm not going to go that way until a few weeks or so have past." Jo said finishing her eggs.  
  
"Congrats Potter, look around you." Sabrina said as she walked up behind Jo, The Danger Times in hand. Everyone around the Great Hall was skimming through the paper, stopping to read an article every so often.  
  
Jo smiled. "You think they like it?"  
  
"Don't know, guess we'll find out." Sabrina said looking around. "Harry seems to be engrossed in it. So do his friends."  
  
"Let me see one of these papers Spellman." Jess said holding out her hand.  
  
Sabrina dropped her copy into Jo's hand. "It isn't bad Jo, it isn't bad."  
  
"Here Jess." Jo said handing it to Jessica.  
  
Jessica took the paper and spread it in-between Malfoy and her self so they could both read.  
  
"Not bad Jo, not bad at all." Jess said as she read through an article.  
  
"There's one on Chang page 2." Jo said happy that her fiends in Slytherin liked her paper.  
  
Everyone who heard her automatically switched to page two.  
  
Jo began to laugh at the sight of Cho's face. "HOW DARE YOU WRITE THAT ABOUT ME!!" She screamed from her house table.  
  
Everyone from Slytherin and Gryffindor and most people from Ravenclaw started laughing as they all finished the article around the same time as the others.  
  
"Cho Chang founder of tea and the pinkest person in school! Raspberry tea any one?" Malfoy teased.  
  
His Slytherin buddies laughed, even Sabrina joined in.  
  
"You--you shut up Malfoy!" Cho said turning bright red.  
  
"You're starting to look like a raspberry." Sabrina said. Everyone started laughing harder.  
  
"You two best watch your backs!" Chang said getting up and striding from the Great Hall. Sabrina scoffed and zapped Cho with a spell to turn her hair to electric blue and made her trip over a pile of eggs.  
  
Chang went flying out of the Great Hall screaming. Everyone including Jo laughed.  
  
Malfoy clapped Sabrina on the shoulder. "You know Spellman, you're not half bad...for a Ravenclaw. That was pretty good for a no-rule-breaker."  
  
Sabrina smiled. "You aren't that bad for... Well a Slytherin." She said as she walked back to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to Heather.  
  
"Guess everyone is going for the paper Jo, guess you've got some work to do."  
  
"Well Jess, I'm going to need a staff. At least I hope to have one. I'm gonna pay them a sickle an hour." Jo said happily.  
  
"I'll join up!" Sabrina said telepathically. She was apparently happy to hear that there was money involved.  
  
"For you it'll be 4 sickles an hour." Jo replied happily.  
  
Sabrina turned from the table and smiled brightly at Jo.  
  
Jo smiled back and nodded. "Ok I want to see you in my dorm after breakfast we have a lot of work to do." She said to Sabrina telepathically before taking a drink form her pumpkin juice.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you there." After that, Jo heard nothing else form Sabrina, for Harry had walked up and began to talk with her.  
  
After breakfast Jo walked back to her dorm with fans of her paper following her. 


	20. None If you have an idea please Email it...

Chapter Twenty: No name yet.If you have an idea please email me it or drop me a review.  
  
Sabrina pushed through the crowd and snuck into the dorm with a group of Slytherins.  
  
"Spellman over here!" Jo called to Sabrina from a table near the fire.  
  
Sabrina smiled and pushed her way to the back of the Common room to Jo. "So what first?"  
  
"Have a seat and I'll show you what I've came up w/ so far. I want you to be like the editor and say if it's good to publish and stuff." Jo said bending over and picking up a peace of parchment. "This is what I have so far."  
  
THE DANGER TIMES  
  
By: Jo Potter and Sabrina Spellman  
  
Looking For More Pocket Money?  
  
IF you are looking for some more cash to put in your pocket please contact Sabrina Spellman (Ravenclaw) or Jo Potter (Slytherin). The Danger Times is currently looking for reporters and writers. Publisher Jo Potter will be happy to pay her staff a Sickle an hour. Depending on how business goes workers may gain raises. Ms. Potter and Editor Spellman are unable to employ every one. But they will keep your names in mind; if one of our reporters turns out to be unable to supply or put forth-eligible information, we will contact you ASAP. We will be taking applications from August 4 to August 14. Please fill out the form below and drop it by either the Slytherin dorm or the Ravenclaw dorm.  
  
NAME:  
  
HOUSE:  
  
YEAR:  
  
REPORTER OR WRITER:  
  
"Looks good to me." Sabrina said after reading it over.  
  
"How many copies do you think we need to supply? And it's going be hard to pick people. You think we're gonna have like a million applications?" Jo asked as she picked up the parchment.  
  
"Um...Ask them on there to submit either a story or a way they will be able to help us." Sabrina said.  
  
Jo began to scribble something down. "NOTE: PLEASE SUBMIT A SHORT STORY OR A WAY YOU CAN HELP US W/ THE DANGER TIMES. THANK YOU! Jo Potter and Sabrina Spellman" Jo read aloud.  
  
"That's good." Sabrina said. "Now what we should do is make copies of them and post them in all of the Common Rooms and in classrooms that the teachers will let us, oh and in the Great hall...oh and out on the Quidditch fields, you know, where the stands are."  
  
"Ok but we'll need help...You ask Cedric and Harry and I'll ask Malfoy and Jessica."  
  
"Ok." Sabrina duplicated the application once and took one of the copies with her.  
  
"Guys get over here!" Jo called to Draco and Jessica.  
  
Malfoy and Jessie turned from a crowd of kids and jogged over.  
  
"Man, your paper is a hit!" Malfoy congratulated.  
  
"He's right, everyone is talking about it."  
  
"Thanks guys. Well me and Sabrina need help putting these around the school will you help me out?" Jo asked handing them an application.  
  
"Ok Malfoy you take your broom and hit the Quidditch stadium and Jess and I will take the class rooms." Jo said standing up. "Meet back here at oh lets say an hour or so."  
  
"OK." Malfoy said walking off.  
  
"Who all do you think is going to let us post this in their classrooms?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Well... Uh to tell you the truth I have no clue." Jo said as they walked out of their dorm.  
  
"I guess we will just have to talk to them all." Jessie said.  
  
"I'll help you." Cedric said jogging up next to Jo.  
  
"Oh hey Cedric!" Jo said happily. "Here you go." She handed him some of the pieces of parchment.  
  
Cedric read over them and folded the top paper up. He then stuck the folded copy in his pocket. "Cool. So where should we start? Top and work down, or down and work up?"  
  
"Work up."  
  
"Cool." Cedric said. "Lead the way Ms. Potter."  
  
Jo smiled. "Jess you take this floor. Cedric the next and I'll take the one after Cedric's floor. Hey Cedric did you really like my paper?"  
  
"Sure I did." Cedric said with a smile.  
  
"Coolness!" Jo said beaming.  
  
Cedric took his stack of papers into the first classroom on that floor. "See ya later." He called over his shoulder.  
  
"Meet back in my dorm in an hour or so!" Jo called as she jogged up the stairs to the next floor.  
  
Sabrina saw Jo as she jogged down the hallway. "Oh, there you are, where do you want Harry and I to start? Hallways? Classrooms? Where?"  
  
"Uh... well I got this floor and Cedric has the one below me and Jess the one below him and Malfoy, the Quidditch patch. So.Uh... Sabrina you get the floor above mine; and Harry, the one above hers ok? And meet back at my dorm in about an hour or so ok?" Jo said.  
  
"All right then." Sabrina said turning and jogging off.  
  
About an hour later Jo jogged back to the Slytherin Dorm.  
  
Sabrina and Harry were already there, waiting patiently. Seconds later Jessie and Malfoy returned.  
  
"Um, Diggory told me to tell you he has something he has to do and not to forget about practice after dinner, or whenever it was." Jessie said.  
  
Jo nodded and gave the password to Slytherin. "Coca frogs."  
  
"He wouldn't tell me what he had to do, he just said it was important and that he had to get it taken care of right away." Jessie explained farther.  
  
"It's ok. Now y'all sit down and I'll be right back." Jo said jogging up to her dorm.  
  
"OK, whatever " Jessie said dropping down on her usually spot on the couch.  
  
Jo returned w/ a clipboard and a quill. "So did all the teachers let y'all put the papers in their classrooms?"  
  
"Trelawney was the only one who refused." Sabrina said.  
  
"I wonder why." Jo said sarcastically as she came back down with a list of the teachers. She crossed out Professor Trelawney's name. "Well now I want y'all to help me pick the people when the things start to come in are y'all down w/ that?"  
  
"Sure." Sabrina said. "When they start coming in, but right now I need to run to a meeting with McGonnagall." Sabrina said glancing at her watch.  
  
"Ok I'll see you later then. Oh and you 3 can try out if you want." Jo said to Harry, Jessica, and Malfoy.  
  
Jo gave a 2-finger salute. "Well y'all can leave unless you have something to do here."  
  
"I promised Filch I would meet him at the Quidditch patch after I was down here." Malfoy said leaving.  
  
"Wow me and Sabrina are gonna have a lot of work to do...if we're gonna pick a staff and make sure they're doing there job right." Jo said w/ a sigh. She sat back her eyes closed.  
  
"So you don't know what Diggory had to do?"  
  
"No, all he said was it was urgent and not to forget about practice. Then he ran down the hall and seemed to just...disappear." Jessie replied.  
  
"Hm... Why does he seem to have "urgent" things to do when it comes to me?"  
  
"Dunno, he just looked somewhat fidgety when he caught up with me and told me to let you know." Jessie said looking at one of the applications.  
  
"Fidgety eh? Where did he say he was going or looked like he was going?"  
  
"Dunno, just ran down the hall and seemed to disappear into thin air." Jessie replied picking up Jo's quill and writing stuff on the paper.  
  
"Hm. Strange."  
  
" I think I saw him pull something out of his pocket on his way down the hall, but I don't know." Jessie said brushing the quill feather across her chin as she thought.  
  
"I think he's avoiding me..."  
  
"I think he is keeping secrets about some place that only he knows about." Jessie said out of the blue. "He seems to just evaporate a lot without telling anyone where he is going. Of course no one ever bothers to ask him, he intimidates so many people all the time, its like everyone is afraid of him."  
  
"Well I'm gonna find out what he's up to...It's driving me crazy he's here one minute and then you turn your head for a second and he says 'Gotta run'. I'll ask him at practice." Jo said.  
  
"I wonder why Diggory would just ditch out like that." Jessie muttered.  
  
"It bugs me when he does. And then he doesn't even tell you where he's going or how long he'll be. Oh speak of the devil...Hi Diggory." Jo said looking up.  
  
"Hi, Um...I just wanted to tell you we are going to have to move your make up practice until Monday, I have some urgent business in Spa...Snape's office that I have to take care of. See ya." Cedric said quickly, then he jogged away and out of the door.  
  
"HOLD IT!" Jo called after him. "I am not waiting any longer. I want to practice to night w/ my captain and I want to know what urgent business you have to do."  
  
"You don't need to worry about it, bye."  
  
"No you jerk! Not bye! What are you up to?!" Jo said angrily.  
  
"Yes, bye. I've got to go, See ya."  
  
"No! Wait! Hang on you."  
  
Cedric was out the door and gone before she could finish her sentence.  
  
"Fine, forget you too." Jo muttered as she plopped back down in her chair.  
  
Jo didn't see Cedric for the rest of the day, and he was still missing when she was supposed to have her practice. She found herself leaving potions Monday morning with still no sign of Cedric returning from where ever he went.  
  
"Poor Longbottom...that's the fifth time he blew up his potion." Jo said giggling after class.  
  
"I know, that boy just can't seem to get the hang of it can he?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Longbottom be sure to get a decent hair cut this time!" Kathleen called after him squealing with laughter.  
  
Neville Longbottom began crying softly to himself as he dashed for the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Hey you guys, have you seen Harry anywhere?" Sabrina asked as she jogged up to them.  
  
"Nope." Jo replied  
  
"Nuh uh." Malfoy said shrugging.  
  
"You like him or something?" Kathleen asked.  
  
"What's it to you?" Sabrina asked, suddenly annoyed with Kathleen.  
  
"That's a yes."  
  
"Try the Quidditch Patch or his dorm." Jo said.  
  
"OK, I will." Sabrina called after her. "Oh, if you see Harry, tell him I am looking for him!"  
  
"Will do." Jo called after her. " Well I gotta jet, Quidditch practice next." Jo said leaving Kathleen and Malfoy jogging off towards the Quidditch patch.  
  
"Late Potter." Cedric said in his Captain like fashion. He was always joking around at any other class, but when it came to Quidditch, his attitude totally changed to a more serious, leader like attitude.  
  
"I'm sorry, nice to see you decided to come back from the Neverlands."  
  
"Yeah Potter, you're late, such a bad example!" A little girl said falling backward with giggles of glee.  
  
Jo shot a glance at her. "Who is she?"  
  
Cedric sighed. "My older brother's daughter."  
  
"Your niece?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well why didn't you just say your niece?"  
  
"Potter, in the air, two extra laps for being late."  
  
Jo sighed but got in to the air to do her laps like Cedric told her too. "Ok, fine, don't answer my question. Hey, what are we doing to day?"  
  
"Just worry about your laps Potter!" Cedric called up to her. "Late Chang." He said as Cho jogged onto the field.  
  
"I broke a nail."  
  
"OK, two extra laps for being late, and three extra for using such a lame, sickening excuse such as" Cedric imitated Cho when she broke her nail. "Like, oh my God, I like, broke my nail, now I'm like, going to have to like, redo it and be late so I can like, be late."  
  
"Shut up Cedric! And I don't have to do the laps if I don't want to!"  
  
"And you don't have to be on the team if you don't do the laps, I am the captain, I take Quidditch more seriously than I do anything else, 'cept for maybe...never mind, that doesn't matter. If you don't do the laps, then you're out. If you are ever late again because "you were, like, in the middle of tea" or "you broke a nail" you are off."  
  
"Fine!" Cho said getting up in the air. She fly into the back of Jo on her last lap, causing the second Potter to fall.  
  
"Ahhh! Cedric help!"  
  
Cedric, acting quickly, raised his hand and Jo froze in the air. Several of the team froze to watch. They, nor anyone else in the school, had seen someone perform magic without a wand, and they least expected to see someone at the school to do it.  
  
Cedric slowly lowered his hand, which lowered Jo to the ground to where she could tough easily.  
  
Jo stumbled a little. The shock of being stopped in mid air was still upon her. "Cookie please." She said before she fell on to her knees.  
  
Kimmy, Cedric's little niece, tossed a double fudge cookie to her with a small part missing from where she had pulled off a bit for herself. Everyone else was still staring at Cedric.  
  
"Hello?! I know y'all haven't finished your laps yet!!" Cedric called up to them. "I could have gone around the world a hundred times in the amount of time it is takin' y'all to finish a few laps!" Cedric jogged over to where Jo was and pulled out a bottle of liquid from his ropes. "Drink up Potter and go sit with Kimmy until your head clears, ok?"  
  
"Ok, who's Kimmy?" Jo asked.  
  
"My older brother's daughter."  
  
"Your niece?"  
  
"Go sit next to Kimmy, Potter."  
  
Jo sat and drank down the liquid after eating the cookie Kimmy threw at her. Quidditch Slytherins begin filing into the stands to watch the Ravenclaw practice.  
  
"Better yet Potter, you still have laps to do." Cedric said.  
  
"Where's my broom? What are the Slytherin Quidditch team members here?" Jo asked.  
  
"I don't know Potter, but if you can talk normally now you best finish your laps." Cedric warned.  
  
"Without a broom? Talk normally what are you talking about?" Jo asked confused.  
  
"Find a broom Potter and get a move on, you still got five laps to do."  
  
"Gimme that." Jo took Cedric's broom and got up in the air to finish her laps. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked as she stopped on her 5th lap in front of the Slytherin Quidditch team. The Slytherins just snickered and didn't answer.  
  
"Potter, are you done yet?!"  
  
"She is talking to her boyfriends." Kimmy giggled.  
  
Cedric shot her an annoyed glance and yelled up to Jo. "Get down here if you're done Potter!! You got stuff to do besides talk to competition!"  
  
"If you mess up my practice I'll make sure none of you will forget it." Jo sneered. She flew down and dismounted Cedric's broom. "You yelled?"  
  
"I have already released the snitches, practice these, I'm sure you can figure them out." Cedric said handing her some papers. "I have work I have to do, so y'all are doing self-learned practice. But I am going to be right here, so don't try cutting out some of your practice. Get to work, and catch your broom, it is starting to annoy me." Cedric nodded toward her broom flying in circles five feet above his head, then moving on to Kimmy's then moving back to his.  
  
Jo laughed a little. She grabbed her broom and began to work on her new moves. In 5 minuets flat she mastered 2 of them and caught half of the snitches that were let lose.  
  
"You coping down her moves Malfoy? Snape will be happy to see you have her plans. We're all counting on you to win." Flint said to Malfoy.  
  
"Yeah, copying them down, sure I am." Malfoy muttered.  
  
"That's great. You know if you don't go along with what Snape said I'm gonna have to sack you."  
  
"I know! I said I was copying them down!! What's wrong, got a quaffle in your ear?!" Malfoy said agitatedly.  
  
"You alright Draco?" Jo said zooming past him.  
  
"I'm fine." Malfoy muttered to Jo.  
  
After practice Jo got changed with the rest of her team and walked back to the Castle with Cedric. They were both chatting about the coming Quidditch game against Slytherin.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready, I can beat them!" Jo said happily.  
  
"You seem pretty confident." Cedric said.  
  
"I know I can beat them, piece of cake. I'll see you later Cedric, I'm off to do some last minuet studding for Charms. Byes." Jo said as she walked towards her dorm.  
  
"Yeah, catch ya later." Cedric muttered as he walked up the marble staircase to the Ravenclaw dorm.  
  
"Oh hey Potter, Professor Snape would like to see you." Jess said as she saw Jo walk in to the Slytherin common room with her broom over her shoulder. "You can leave your broom with me I'll put it away."  
  
"Thanks Davis." Jo said as she turned to leave. "Oh and if you jinx my broom like I know Flint would like you too you'll be regretting it big time."  
  
Jessica just stared at her. ".Ok, whatever you say Potter." She replied slightly confused. "What makes you think Flint wants your broom jinxed?"  
  
"Lets just call it a lucky guess shall we?" Jo said with a smirk. "He's been after trying to make me lose the game ever since Malfoy came back from Snape's office that day. I have an idea Flint has some new cheats in mind this time through."  
  
Jo walked down the dungeon like corridor to Professor Snape's office. She knocked three times on his door.  
  
"Come in." Said his voice from behind the door.  
  
Jo walked in.  
  
"Ms. Potter, please have a seat." Snape said gesturing to the seat in front of him.  
  
Jo sat down and put her broom on her lap. "You wanted to see me Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Potter, I'm sure you are aware that this Saturday is the first game between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. It's going to be the first time you've ever played against your own house."  
  
"Uh-huh." Jo replied nodding her head.  
  
"I wanted to wish you good luck. And I know about how you think Flint is trying to jinx you or your broom or the snitch, rest assured he wouldn't do anything like that." finished Snape.  
  
".O--k." Jo said somewhat confused.  
  
"You are free to go."  
  
Jo stood up and walked out of the room her broom once again over her shoulder. But instead of returning to the Slytherin dorm she marched up the marble staircase to the seventh floor where the Gryffindor tower was located.  
  
"Um.ma'am I don't know the password. I'm here to see my brother, Harry, can you please just this once let me in.I really have to talk to him." Jo pleaded to the Fat lady carrying a stern look on her face.  
  
The portrait swung in a circle to where Jo could neither get in nor see the picture anymore. She heard the Fat lady's shrill scream. "HARRY POTTER! YOUR SISTER WANTS YOU NOW!  
  
"Wow...Thanks Ma'am." Jo said surprised that the Fat lady did that for her.  
  
Once Jo saw Harry come out of the common room she told him about her suspicions of Flint trying to bias the game and how Snape had called her into his office just to reassure her Flint wasn't cheating. "Don't you think that is just a little bit weird? I mean Snape never acts like that, it just sounded strange, why would he think that I thought that Flint thought of cheating?"  
  
"But you did think he was cheating."  
  
"Yeah, but how would Snape know?"  
  
"I don't know Jo, talk it over with Cedric." 


	21. The Slytherin and the Ravenclaw

Chapter Twenty-One: The Slytherin and the Ravenclaw  
  
"Unicorn tears!" Jo aid once she reached the portrait in front of the Ravenclaw dorm. The portrait swung open to let Jo inside.  
  
"Hello? Any Ravenclaws here?" Jo said to a deserted common room. A third year girl named Kristen peeked her head out from the almost hidden staircase that led to the girl's dorms. "I'm the only one. What are you doing in here Slytherin?" She asked in a tone not meant to offend anyone, but unknowing that calling anyone by his or her house name was an offense.  
  
"Well excuse me, Ravenclaw. I need to talk to my Quidditch Caption." Jo pushed pasted her and walked up to the boy's dorm. She knocked once and then entered. "Cedric?" She said aloud. "I told you, I'm the only one here." The girl said. "And my name isn't Ravenclaw, it's Kristen Duncan. Cedric isn't here, he took that little girl somewhere." "My name is not Slytherin, it's Jo." Jo said coming down the sitars. "Well then I'll just wait unless you have a problem with it? And if you do I'm still waiting." She said sitting on the couch. "I couldn't care less, make yourself at home. Oh, but I better tell Sabrina your here." "Sabrina", Jo yelled to lazy to get up, "I'm in your common room!" Sabrina sat in her room, eyes glued to her computer. "Ok, whatever." Jo shrugged. "Always up with that computer, eh Spellmen? Duncan, what year are you in?" "Third." Kristen sat down in a chair opposite Jo and picked up the Danger Times to read. "I'm in first." Jo said looking around. "Oh, a first year, sucks to be you." "I maybe a fist year but I fight a good duel and play a good seeker. If it weren't for me you wouldn't have a decent seeker!" Jo said looking at the door hopping to see Cedric magically appear. "Oh please, there were plenty of Ravenclaws to be Seeker, Dumbledoor just wanted to experiment with cross-housing." "How much you want to bet they aren't as good as you are?! Just because you are the 'star seeker' doesn't mean there people better than you, Slytherin!" Jo smirked. "I beg to differ, Ravenclaw. The only people better or equal to me are Harry, Cedric, and Malfoy." "How would you know when your whacked Captain don't let anyone else play?!" Jo laughed. "Well if you think your so good, Ravenclaw, then you me tomorrow 2pm. We'll see who's a better Seeker." "I never said me, Slytherin, I said 'Ravenclaws'. Never did I say that I was a Seeker. Besides, I'm a Keeper. But I do know a few Ravenclaws who can beat you, besides thick-head Diggory." Jo's hand reached for her wand. "What did you call him? And if you know some people that can beet me then tell them meet me at the Pitch 2pm tomorrow." "They have classes two PM tomorrow. Plus, they have time to have an amateur face off with a first year. Sabrina! If my sis comes tell her I went to go practice my Quidditch."  
  
Sabrina half heard her. "Why? You aren't on a team."  
  
"So, maybe someone will get it in their head that I'm a better keeper than any of these other guys."  
  
"Whatever." Sabrina called back down. "If I say Marilyn, I'll let her know where you went."  
  
"Thank you." Kristin called to Sabrina. She stood up from her chair and walked past Jo, ramming her hard with her shoulder as she went. Jo only smiled. "There is no way that you are better than Cedric, Oliver, Alexandra, or Heather so don't get your hopes up. It'll take more than one day of practice to beat them." "Oh Kristin, think fast!" Sabrina said throwing something down the stairs.  
  
Kristin spun around from leaving and jumped to the object to catch it, which she succeeded easily. "If you honestly don't think I could beat them, then why don't you challenge one of your friends to play me." "Why'd you do that Sabrina?! I was trying to prove to her that I was right! She's good! She might take Cedric's place as Captain and as Keeper and then kick me off the team!" Jo yelled up stairs. "Where is Cedric any way!?" "Fine, suit yourself, but it has to be at night, if it isn't to scary for your wimp friends." Kristin shot back. She opened the package Sabrina had tossed down and smirked as she left the room. "I didn't do it to prove her right Jo! I did it because her brother told me to give it to her." Sabrina called back down, the click of her typing never ceasing throughout the entire scene. Jo put a pillow over her head so she wouldn't hear the typing. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" She whined. Sabrina stopped typing, saved her work, and shut down her computer. Then she came down stairs to join Jo. "So what kind of challenges did y'all make each other?" Jo took the pillow off her head. "Well I have to convince one of the Keepers to face off with her at night, and I can't find Cedric!" 


End file.
